Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Ep 1: New Friends, New Enemies
by NightFuryFilms
Summary: It's now been a few months since Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy have been living with me. My manager Daniel, decides to reopen the location before Freddy Fazbear's, Fazbear Family Diner. I make some new friends and make new enemies. OC x Bonnie and something special later on. Rated M for sex, disturbing scenes, violence, language, blood, and cruel dialogue. Sequel to SFNAF!
1. Day 1

Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's 2: New Friends, New Enemies by Tyler Norwood or NightFuryFilms.

**Hello everyone, my name is Tyler Norwood or NightFuryFilms and I give you the sequel of Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's, Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's 2: New Friends, New Enemies. The story is based off the Five Night's at Freddy series made by Scott Cawthon, inspired from Emmonsta's FNAF fan art comic Out With The Old and 2013 film The Purge, also a little bit from Blue Bloods, and The Heat, god Melissa McCarthy was funny in that movie. I understand there was a few grammar errors and a few mistakes but I'll make sure there's not as much, if you guys remember from the first story about Daniel saying that I was diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome. Well it is true, I am diagnosed with it. If you don't know what it means, I'm mildly autistic. The story is rated M for sex, disturbing scenes, violence, blood, language, and cruel dialogue. I don't own the Five Nights at Freddy's series, and the animatronics are made by Scott Cawthon. I got some ideas from Emmonsta's comic, I don't own the idea of the toy animatronics being hostile against the originals and different names of some of the toy animatronics. The creator of that is Emmonsta, everything else I made. You'll expect some OC x Bonnie and something special later on. Also I put in names of some soundtrack from some movies, and video games. The reason why is that, the songs would fit for some scenes of the story. If you see for example "(Random Movie/Video Game OST-Blah Blah Blah)" that is the song that would fit the scene, also if you see "(OST ended)" it means the song is over in the scene. I don't own the music, they're own by the companies that made the OST for the certain movie/video game. Another thing to avoid confusion, the animatronics appearance is what they look like in the FNAF games, except for one animatronic that is repaired. After reading the story, there's the Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's series explanation chapter to explain the facts of the series if anyone is confused on anything. If this story offends you, I'd advise to click away from this story. Hope you enjoy!**

It's being three months since I finished my first week of my job, with now Freddy and the others living with me. Bonnie stayed with me in my room while the others stayed in their own rooms. We had spare rooms in the basement, so they have their own rooms. Decorated and furniture up the rooms so they feel that their home. The new location was almost ready to reopen.

Day 1

I woke up around 6:20 AM, with Bonnie hugging me while sleeping.

"Hey sleepy, did you sleep well?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, every time you hug me it reminds me that night in January." I responded.

(Flashback)

It was in January, a blizzard was going on and it caused the power to go out. We were sleeping and I woke up from the cold.

"Uh, it's cold." I complained.

"I'll keep you warm." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie it's nice for doing that, but you're made out of metal. And metal is cold when-" I replied but interrupted when Bonnie cuddled me.

At first I thought I was going to get colder, but instead Bonnie was warm. I started to warm up, I snuggled Bonnie's chest for warmth.

"Sorry I said that, I didn't know you're so warm." I apologized.

"It's ok, I'm here for you." Bonnie responded kissing me.

"Thank you." I said falling back asleep.

"Anything for you, my love." Bonnie replied.

(Present Time)

"Yeah I remember that, these sheets also remind me of Valentine's Day." Bonnie said.

(Another Flashback)

Bonnie was saying that the sheets we were using are red and silk that is very smooth. He requested my dad to buy it for a surprise for me. It happened a day before Valentine's Day on a Friday, a perfect setting for the start of a weekend. I was out running a few errands and I came back around 11:30 PM. Chica and Foxy was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys, have you seen Bonnie?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I thinks he's in your room." Chica responded.

"The lad prepared something special with ye." Foxy said.

"Yeah, it will be good for you two." Chica going with Foxy, giggling cutely.

I walked to my bedroom and opened the door with Bonnie sitting on my bed.

"Hey Tyler, how was the errands?" Bonnie asked.

"Fine, I gotta go take a shower." I replied.

"Go ahead." Bonnie said.

I walked into the bathroom and got my clothes of, then hopped into the shower. The water was very warm and soothing, after a few while rinsing off, something opened the shower curtain a little bit. I realized it was Bonnie.

"Hey cutie, can I join you?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah, sure." I accepted.

Now you may be thinking, if Bonnie is in water won't he be shocked? Well, I upgraded his endoskeleton to be waterproof. Including the others. Bonnie then stepped in the shower, wrapping his arms around me.

"I planned something very special in the bedroom when you're done." Bonnie said kissing me.

"Ok, just let me get my towel." I responded.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, I grabbed my towel and gave Bonnie a towel for himself. We dried off and entered the bedroom, the lights were off but there were candle all over the room. My bed had new red sheets and red pillows instead of my normal ones.

"Made the room perfect for us when it hits midnight, Valentine's Day." Bonnie explained.

"It's beautiful, are the candles in a safe place?" I wondered.

"Yes they are, shall we?" Bonnie replied.

"Yeah." I said.

We got in the bed, then Bonnie started cuddling with me. We started to kiss, passionately.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" Bonnie revealed.

"You really think so?" I reacted.

"Yes, you're the most beautiful human I ever lay eyes on and to be in love with." Bonnie responded.

"Thanks Bonnie, that's the most kindest thing someone ever told me." I thanked, starting to cry.

He then licked the tears in my eyes.

"Anything for you, cutie." Bonnie replied, starting to lick my face, my chest, ears, and arms.

"Ahhh, Bonnie!" I moaned.

He then licked my nipples, sucking them a little.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, you can go ahead." I accepted.

Bonnie and I pulled the covers over our heads, he placed his hand on my member and started to stroke it up and down while licking his lips at the same time. He then started to lick it, teasingly. Soon he took it all in, taking it in his warm mouth. Then he move up and down at a normal rhythm, moaning.

"Mhhhhhhhhhhhh." Bonnie moaned.

"Ah, keep moving." I revealed.

Then after a few minutes, the rhythm went faster, way faster.

"Ah, Bonnie! I'm gonna!" I shouted releasing my load.

Bonnie opened his moouth, continue to lick my member and swallowing every slop.

"How was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Amazing." I exposed.

"I have an idea, do you know about one position where two partners perform oral sex on each other?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah, I do." I replied.

"I was wondering if we can do that." Bonnie wondered.

"Yeah, so who goes where?" I asked.

"You'll be on top." Bonnie explained.

"Ok." I said.

I got on top with my stomach laying on his stomach. This may be weird but I liked the view of Bonnie's member. Bonnie then started to lick my testicles. I then licked Bonnie's manhood, I never expected this but I enjoyed it. Bonnie then lifted me a little and started to suck my member again, I then took Bonnie's all in. Both of us was giving and receive pleasure, after a few minutes we released. One time I asked Bonnie why he enjoys giving oral to me, he said just because and the sweetness of the semen. That made me think about that because I'd enjoyed it when I swallowed his load.

"How that feel?" Bonnie asked.

"Good, so now what?" I responded.

Bonnie then got me off of him and laid me on my back on my bed. Bonnie was in a kneeing position with his member in my view.

"I'm asking if I can be your first." Bonnie wondered.

"It's ok, but what if it hurts?" I replied.

"Luckily I have this." Bonnie said revealing a strange bottle with clear liquid in it.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"Lube." Bonnie explained.

"How the hell you find that?" I responded.

"Your dad helped be prep for this, it made him question why I needed it." Bonnie said.

"Ok." I responded awkwardly.

Bonnie then opened the bottle and squeeze out a few lube, then spread it over his manhood. He then got me in position.

"If it hurts, tell me to stop." Bonnie said concerned.

"Ok, you can go ahead." I replied allowing Bonnie to go ahead.

He pressed his member against my rim and pushed forward. The first feeling that went in my mind was being uncomfortable, I then released an uncomfortable moan.

"Take a deep breath." Bonnie said.

I started to take deep breaths, as Bonnie pushed all the way in, I gave out a suggestive moan.

"Does it hurt?" Bonnie wondered.

"No, if feels good. Which is odd." I replied.

"I had the same feeling on that third night at the pizzeria." Bonnie exposed.

He then started moving a little faster, entering and leaving my sensitive spot.

"Ah god, Bonnie!" I exposed.

"I know you'll enjoy it." Bonnie replied licking the right side of my neck, all the way up to my hair.

He then moved the rhythm faster, to the maximum speed for at least five minutes.

"I'm close." Bonnie whispered.

"Me too," I whispered also.

Soon we reached our breaking point. Bonnie's load in me was warm and arousing, I was in pure ecstasy. He then pulled out of my and lick up my load, all over my stomach. Soon the clock in my room beeped, it was now midnight, Valentine's Day.

"Thanks Bonnie for starting off Valentine's Day." I thanked hugging him.

"Anything for you, my love." Bonnie replied passionately licking my neck.

"Ah stop, that tickles there!" I begged.

He kept on doing it for a while, soon we were both tired.

"Good night Tyler, I love you." Bonnie said kissing me on the lips.

"I love you too." I responded kissing back, then snuggling in his arms, drifting into sleep.

We stayed in bed for the rest of Valentine's Day that Saturday, long hours of making sweet passionate love.

(Present Time)

"Yeah I remember, that was amazing." I replied.

"I'm glad we kept them." Bonnie said.

"Me too." I agreeing with Bonnie.

"We'll you better get ready for school." Bonnie said.

"Yep." I responded getting up.

I walked to my dresser and got out my daily clothes, putting them on. I went into the kitchen got out the cereal and milk, eating my breakfast. During it, Freddy was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Hey, big day today." Freddy said.

"Same thing." I replied.

I put the dirty dishes away and the milk, then I went into my bathroom brushing my teeth. Next I got my hat, coat, and backpack on and headed to my car. I got it into gear then drove to school.

(A few hours later)

The time was 4 PM, I just got into the drive way and got out. Locked the car and went inside. Chica walked up to me as I closed the door.

"Hey Tyler, Daniel called. He's letting us know that we'll be down at the new location tonight." Chica explained.

"Ok, but the uniform is a little small now." I responded.

"Daniel sent in one with a bigger size, it's in your room." Chica said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I walked to my room, opening the door seeing the new uniform on my bed. I found a letter on it.

"Hey Tyler, here's the new uniform. The new location will be a lot different from the one you were three months ago. See you tonight at midnight! From, Daniel." The letter said.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy walked in and sat on my bed, moving the uniform to my desk.

"So lad, we be going to the new place tonight?" Foxy questioned.

"Yes, in about eight hours from now." I responded.

Next, I turned on the 360 and started playing PAYDAY 2. I decide to do a solo stealth job on Nightclub with the difficulty on Overkill. I chose to play as my favorite robber, Houston. But ever since on console they only updated with the first DLC Armored Transport, they still have him listed as Hoxton.

"It's crazy you just get away with this in the game. As there ever being a bank robbery where the robbers get way?" Freddy questioned.

"So far only two, one got the robber ending up crashing into a mountain, obviously dead. Then the other one, the robbers got away." I explained.

"It makes sense in here because, the robbers are wear masks and gloves." Chica said.

"Yeah it does, with their identity not revealed and not leaving any fingerprints." I replied.

(A few more hours later)

I completed a few more jobs online, doing quick XP speed runs.

"Whoa, that there is a good way to get a lot of XP." Freddy said.

"Yep, let me check what time it is." I responded checking the time.

It was 9:30 PM, only two and a half hours to go.

"9:30, I better eat dinner." I said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

I made a PB sandwich and eat it.

(A few minutes later)

Then I walked back in the bed room, grab the uniform and changed in the bathroom. The uniform was the same except in a size that it fits.

"Is it almost time?" Bonnie asked.

"Not yet." I responded.

"Got any homework to do?" Chica questioned.

"No, I got it all done at school." I replied.

"Where's Mick?" Freddy wondered.

"He's working a little overtime tonight." I responded.

I then opened a drawer from my desk, pulling out a Sig Saucer P226.

"What ye need that for?" Foxy questioned.

"For protection, when we're at the new location. Because I looked up about the place and discovered that The Bite of '87 including the missing kid's incident happened there." I explained.

"What? We died there?" Chica questioned shocked.

"Yes, and the toy animatronics have glitches. So just to be aware if something goes bad."

Before that day, we know that Fazbear Entertainment was going to use the toy animatronics then the originals.

(Flashback)

It was December, Christmas day. We were opening presents and I gotten an email from Daniel.

"Hey Tyler, at the new location we'll be using the toy animatronics, they have glitches but we'll try getting them fixed. The others will stay in the parts and service room to help out with anything after hours. You'll start working as night shift in late February. Enjoy the holidays! From, Daniel." The email said.

"Hey Tyler, what you doing?" Bonnie asked walking in, wearing a Christmas hat.

"Oh, Daniel was talking about the new location and stuff. I'll explain it later." I responded.

"Ok, here." Bonnie said giving me a present.

I opened it up and discovering it was a photo of me and Bonnie at the original location, helping Daniel that day loading all the stuff at the pizzeria.

"Wow Bonnie, this…this is amazing." I said.

"I know you'd like it, Merry Christmas." Bonnie replied kissing me.

"Merry Christmas to you, Bonnie." I said hugging him.

(Present Time)

"We'll leave at 10:45, to get there early to prep things out." I said.

"Ok, well the time now is 9:45 so we'll see you back up here when we leave." Freddy said.

"Ok." I responded.

Freddy, Chica, and Foxy got up and walked downstairs to their rooms.

"How about we take a nice nap before we go?" Bonnie offered.

"Yeah, sure." I accepting it.

Bonnie and I laid on the queen sized bed and cuddled.

"I love you Bonnie." I said.

"I love you too." Bonnie replied kissing me.

Then we drifted into sleep.

(An hour later)

I woke up with Bonnie nuzzling my hair.

"Hey sleepy, ready to go?" Bonnie asked.

"Just let me get my coat and shoes on, and get the others then we're ready." I responded.

We got up and headed downstairs, I knocked on Chica's door.

"Hello?" Chica said opening the door.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Chica replied.

After getting my coat and shoes on including getting the others ready, we locked the house and got in my black Sedan.

"Everyone buckled up?" I questioned.

"Yup." Freddy said.

"Yes." Chica said.

"Aye." Foxy said.

"Same as here." Bonnie said.

"Ok." I responded getting the car in gear, driving off to the new place.

(10 minutes later)

We drove up into the parking lot, got out and locked the car. The new location was called Fazbear Family Diner. The new animatronics were toy versions of the originals, has the new software and the improved AI like Freddy and the others. Daniel also send me a pamphlet with a map of the location. The diner have more party rooms, game area, prize corner, and Kids Cove instead of Pirates Cove.

"Whoa, this place is big." I said looking on the map.

"It sure is." Bonnie agreeing while also looking at the map.

I scrolled through the pamphlet, finding the animatronic page.

"Look, here they are." I said.

There were six new animatronics. There were the toy versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The other two were Balloon Boy and The Marionette.

"Aw, look at the new Foxy. She's so cute!" Chica said.

"Aye, there's ye girl version of me?" Foxy questioned.

The toy version of Foxy was called Vixen, she has white fur with and her stomach area was pink along with the mouth area including her blush marks.

"Aye, I look good when ye is a girl." Foxy reacted.

"We look a lot different, we're more childish like even the bodies are different." Freddy said.

"One time, a kid called me fat." Chica said breaking a tear.

"It's ok Chica, I don't you're fat. You guys have the same body types, all of you are equal." I replied.

"Thanks Tyler." Chica said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I don't mean to rude and interrupt your nice conversation, but it seems you fine people don't know where you belong." A mysterious voice heard.

"Who said that?" I questioned.

We looked over to the main doors with darkness covering them, soon the lights turned on. Standing there was the new Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. The new Bonnie was holding a fake magic baton, three of them smiling at us, sinisterly.

"That would be me." The new Bonnie said.

"Oh, you're the new Bonnie." I reacted.

"Yes, but call be Bon-Bon." Bon-Bon said.

"Well Bon, my name is Tyler. I'm the night watch, and I'm sure you know about the originals." I responded.

"Yes I do, the old ones. Just repeating from earlier, you fine folk seem to be lost." Bon-Bon said.

"Well we're not lost, the manager sent us here." I replied.

"Not you, the olds ones are. They're in the wrong time period." Bon-Bon explained.

"What do mean we're in the wrong time period?" Freddy questioned.

"We're fit for the future, but you old school type should stay in the past." Bon-Bon insulted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're programmed with the same AI as you are." Bonnie reasoned.

"You old school probably can't handle it, how about you just stand there like a statue just as you did for ages?" The new Chica insulted, while laughing.

"Hey! How about you'd think about what you say!" I shouted.

"Now that's not the kind of behavior we take around here." Bon-Bon replied.

"Kind of behavior? Let's not forget you guys insulted us at the start and we were being nice to you. It's called respect, you respect us and we respect you." I said.

"Exactly, you're the ones being rude here. And the right thing to do is to apologize." Bonnie agreeing.

"Well I'm sorry, but it seems your friend there is now lost too. So, we no longer need your services." Bon-Bon insulted turning around.

"Hey! Don't you turn your back on us you blue piece of shit!" I reacted.

Soon Bon-Bon stopped.

"You hear that ladies?" Bon-Bon said.

"Aye, looks like ye landlubbers won't cooperate." The new Foxy responded.

"Like I said, we don't take that kind of behavior likely. Now turn around and go back where you belong." Bon-Bon said, snapping the baton.

"You caused this problem buddy!" Bonnie shouted.

"Oh, look what the purple old school said! So pathetic!" The new Chica insulted.

"I gave you a last chance, now you pay for your actions! Vixen, mind if you take care of these rule breakers?" Bon-Bon said.

"Ye pleasure." Vixen responded lifting her eye patch, revealing that her eye is blacked out with her pupil yellow.

Vixen stared at Bonnie.

"Rule breakers deserve punishment for their actions." Vixen said charging at him.

Right as Vixen was at my side, I pulled out the P226 and aimed it at Vixen's right temple.

"Don't make me do this, if you move a muscle I will put a bullet through your head." I warned.

"I don't think you will." Bon-Bon said with the sound of a gun being clocked from behind me.

I turned around a little bit, seeing Bon-Bon aiming a Beretta M9 at me.

"Wait, how the hell did you…" I reacted.

I checked where my back up gun was, realizing the gun Bon-Bon was holding was my back up.

"Dammit, you found my back up." I said.

"Now give me the gun." Bon-Bon threatened.

I brought down the gun and handed to Bon-Bon, he then gave it to the new Chica.

"Think you can barge here, treating us disrespectfully." Bon-Bon said.

"Fuck you! You're being the cruel ones!" I shouted.

"Fuck me? Oh no, it's not "fuck me" it's fuck you!" Bon-Bon replied.

"You want to know why, because I'm about to fuck you up!" Bon-Bon said while coming close to my right ear.

I snatched the M9 from Bon-Bon's hands still facing forward. I then back head butted Bon-Bon, firing the M9 at the new Chica's shoulder causing her to fall on the ground, along with the P226. Vixen then tried to reach for it, but I stopped her by aiming the M9 at her.

"Don't move!" I shouted.

She then froze with her hand nearly touching the gun.

"If you pick it up, you're just going to get a bullet to the head. Don't make me do this." I warned her.

Vixen then stood up shocked.

"Ok, good." I said calm.

I then reached and picked up the P226.

"Here, keep an eye on her." I said giving the gun to Bonnie.

Then Bon-Bon attacked Foxy and I pulled out my telescopic baton from my sleeve, striking at Bon-Bon. He then fell off Foxy, I reached my hand out to help Foxy up.

"Tyler, look out!" Foxy shouted.

"What?" I replied.

Right as I turned around, a mysterious brown animatronic strike a punch at my face. I fell to the ground, with the right side of my head landing on a broken beer bottle. I felt the sharp pain from the broken glass of the beer bottle, as I started to bleed. My vision was blurry, I notice the brown animatronic and the new Foxy attack Freddy and the others. Then Bon-Bon was looking at me, with my baton in his hand.

"You hit me, now see how I hit back!" Bon-Bon shouted striking me at my head.

The blunt pain lasted for a few seconds, then I was out cold.

(A few hours later)

I begin to regain my conscious, waking up in a room with robot parts laying around. I brought up my upper part of my body, looking around realizing what they did to Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Bonnie's left arm was torn off, Chica was crying, and Foxy was lying on his side, listening to a small locket, playing a tune.

"What the hell happened?" I questioned.

"That new Foxy and some kind of brown animatronic attack us. Now Bonnie has an arm missing and Foxy is not talking. And while you're out, I manage to treat the injuries you had." Freddy explained.

I touched my head, discovering there's a bandage covering the side of my head.

"God, Bon-Bon did a good job on the head." I said.

I got up and walked to Bonnie, who was sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Bonnie. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, that animatronic tore my arm off and knocked me out." Bonnie replied.

"Ok." I said.

I then walked over to where Foxy was and sat down.

"Hey buddy, how are you holding?" I said concerned.

"She tore most of my fur. This place brings back bad memories." Foxy responded.

"Not in the mood to talk in your favorite accent?" I asked.

"Yeah, it may cheer me but a bit sometimes, but not now." Foxy responded.

"Is that locket from your past, when you were alive?" I questioned.

"Yes, my mom gave it to me. Pirates was my thing, I remember that I have a brother and a sister. The tune makes me remember when I was alive." Foxy explained, in a normal voice while crying.

"Hey, it's ok." I replied, petting his head.

"Bonnie and Chica, do you guys remember your past lives?" I asked.

"I had a baby sister, and I have a necklace my mom gave me with the writing "Momma will all ways be with you" in Spanish on it. But she doesn't know where I am now." Chica explained, crying with the necklace in her hand.

"Bonnie?" I questioned.

"My dad was a Marine just like your dad, awarded the Silver Star. I was a single child." Bonnie explained showing the Silver Star.

"I want to tell you guys how my mom died. She died in a car accident, and I witnessed it." I revealed.

"What?" Bonnie reacted.

I sat down against the wall.

"It all happened when I was nine years old, my parents and I were driving to the pizzeria. I want to see you guys again but something happened." I said.

"What happened?" Freddy questioned.

"A drunk driver crashed into us, he drank three beers and two tequila shots. My dad was in critical condition, I only got a few cuts and bruises but my mom died. Her neck was broken, and the drunk driver was dead too. I never took my eyes off of her until I was loaded in the ambulance. That's why I didn't come back, the only thing I have from her was this locket with a picture of her." I explained opening the locket, looking at the photo.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Freddy reacted.

"Your mom gave you a locket too?" Foxy questioned.

"Not exactly, my dad gave it to her on their anniversary. My dad said I could have it." I responded.

Soon the door opened, standing in the doorway was Bon-Bon.

"Hey, Freddy and Tyler! The boss wants to see you, now!" Bon-Bon demanded.

"Why should we?" I asked.

"He wants to talk, that's all." Bon-Bon replied.

Freddy and I went ahead with Bon-Bon to the manager's office. When we opened the door, siting in the office chair was the brown animatronic. He then turned around, revealing that he is the new Freddy.

"Thanks Bon, return to your patrols." The new Freddy said.

"Yes sir." Bonnie responded closing the door.

"I apologize for what have happened before." The new Freddy said.

"Maybe you can explain the injuries you and your grunts gave us." I replied.

"Sorry about the punch and what they did earlier, they can't control themselves and they were following orders." The new Freddy said.

"I'm pretty sure that insulting was not one of the orders." I responded.

"Easy Tyler, maybe we introduce ourselves. My name is Freddy Fazbear, this is Tyler who's the night watch. And you are?" Freddy explained.

"The same name you have, but call me Fredrick to avoid confusion." Fredrick said getting up from his chair.

"Walk with me." Fredrick said opening the office door.

We then followed Fredrick down the hallway.

"We've been protective to this place, ever since it's reopening." Fredrick said.

"Look I understand you're be protective, but they nearly killed us and we acted in self-defense." Freddy explained.

"Back in '87, we were tampered with when the missing kid's incident happened. We started to lose our minds, and became more aggressive than normal." Fredrick replied.

We then got to the security guard office.

"Tyler, here's your office. I'd advised that you go to your work." Fredrick said.

"I should." I responded walking to the table.

Then Freddy and Fredrick continued walking through the place, talking. I then picked up the tablet on the desk and turned it on. When I pulled it up, there was no power percentage. Also on the desk was a note, I picked it up.

"Dear Tyler, I won't be here tonight. I got some troubles to deal with. You won't be able to run out of power using the tablet or lights, so that's good news. I'll see you in the morning. From, Daniel." The note said.

I sat down on the chair, pulled out the locket and opening it, looking at Mom's photo.

"I wish you were here Mom." I said.

"Hah, how pathetic that is!" A voice heard.

"Who's there?" I reacted.

The lights went out for a few seconds. When they came back on, the locket was missing.

"What the hell? Where did it go?" I reacted panicky looking for it.

"Looking for this?" The voice heard, coming from behind me.

I turned around, standing in the back left corner of the office was Balloon Boy holding my locket.

"Hey, give that back!" I shouted running at Balloon Boy.

Right as I was to land on him, he moved over a bit which caused me to crash into the wall.

"Hah, pathetic! Just like your mother here!" Balloon Boy insulted walking away.

"Goddamn piece of shit!" I shouted angrily.

I got up and realized that he was gone, I then started busting into tears.

(Vixen's POV)

During my patrol I heard crying from the security office. I peeked and notice that it was the night watch, Tyler. Balloon Boy was nearby laughing.

"Ok BB, what did you do?" I questioned.

"I took the kids locket, look at this stupid photo of his mom." Balloon Boy responded.

"Hey come on, give him a break. I overheard how his mom died, that's the only thing he has left of her." I said.

"Since when you became so soft recently?" Balloon Boy wondered.

"I feel like I made a mistake trying to attack the originals, that kid showed that he was willing to defend him and his friends. He even admitted that he wouldn't be proud if he pulled the trigger on me." I explained.

"Whatever, the locket's mine now." Balloon Boy replied.

"You know what? I'm tired of this, it's time to do the right thing. Give me the locket." I asked.

"No, if you do you'll be breaking the rules. Don't help rule breakers." Balloon Boy responded.

"Screw the rules, I'm doing the right thing here. Give it to me or I'll get it by force." I warned Balloon Boy.

"Hah, like you will!" Balloon Boy insulted.

I gave BB a stare and attacked him, knocking him out.

"Prick! You deserved that!" I said angrily.

I picked up the locket and looked at the photo. Man, poor kid lost his mom to a drunk driver. I better give it back to him, fast.

(My POV)

I was in deep misery, the only thing I had of my mom was gone. I heard footsteps coming from the end of the hallway, walking up to the office was Vixen.

"Oh, want do you want? Can't you see you and your friends caused enough damage?" I said continuing to cry, with my head face down on the table.

Soon a sound of something being placed on the table is heard, I look up realizing that Vixen set the locket on the table.

"Sorry about BB, he can be an annoying prick sometimes." Vixen said.

"Wait, why are you giving it back?" I questioned.

"After the fight from earlier, it made me think about the actions I committed. And there's a secret about us, we were murdered in '87." Vixen revealed.

"Wait, you were one the missing kids?" I wondered.

"Yes, including the others." Vixen confirmed.

"But it was only five kids that were killed, not 11. I know that because Freddy and the others are those five that were murdered." I responded.

"Wait, they're the five kids?" Vixen questioned.

"Yes, but I do know that they didn't cause The Bite of '87. All I do know is that one of your friends caused it." I replied.

"It wasn't them that cause it, it was me." Vixen exposed.

Soon I was in complete shock.

"You caused it, why? Why would you do this that caused someone to be in a mental hospital right now?" I asked.

"It's not what you think, remember when Fredrick said that we were tampered back then?" Vixen said.

"Yeah, can you tell me everything that happen?" I wondered.

"Yes, in '87 we were prepared for the place to reopen. A week before the reopening, a night watch on his first night tampered with us. He was later moved to day shift, but he came back to night shift the next week. All I remember is that he lured the kids in the parts and service room and stabbed them to death, he then stuffed them into your friends." Vixen explained.

"But still, I don't understand how you and the others are the other kids dead." I replied.

"We weren't killed here, we were killed in different locations. But you know one location when the bloodshed started." Vixen revealed.

"Fredbear Diner, I guess." I theorized.

"That's where the Marionette died." Vixen said.

"The puppet, yeah. That place shut down because a kid was killed in the front of the diner." I responded.

"Exactly, the others and I were killed not far from this place. He buried our bodies in unmarked graves. How he manage to lure your friends, he was dressed in an animatronic suit." Vixen explained.

"What suit was it?" I asked.

"I don't know, but then came the birthday." Vixen replied.

"The Bite of '87." I said.

"Yes, during the birthday the guard was there. During it, some kind of glitch happened. My vision became dark and distorted, with two words popping up saying "IT'S ME". Next thing I know, I can't control my body and start to charge at a boy nearby. But the guard moved him out of the way, next thing I know is that my teeth are deep in his head and got them out with a part of his brains spilled on the floor with blood. I regained my control and everyone ran out, screaming and crying in fear. After that, the place was closed down and we were left here to decay. Until now, your manager decide to reopen this place again." Vixen revealed.

"That's odd, why is he so connect to all of this nonsense?" I reacted.

"Who?" Vixen asked.

"This Golden Freddy, he popped up on my third night at the other place about three months ago. He's some kind of strange animatronic suit, and I think he's responsible for the deaths of two employees that worked there." I responded.

"Huh, that makes me think why too." Vixen agreeing with me.

"Do you know the name of the guard that may have did this?" I asked.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald. That's what I know." Vixen revealed.

"Thanks, I'm glad that we manage to fix things up." I said.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier. Like I said, during the time this place was closed we were all losing our minds. Following a set of rules for outsiders at night, anyone that breaks them we make them pay for their actions. But I realized we're the bad guys, not you." Vixen replied.

"I also apologize about the gun thing. I didn't want the others including me to get hurt, even you." I said.

"It's ok, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Vixen, you may know. But back then kids took me apart and I was build back many times, soon they stopped putting me back together and I was nicknamed Mangle. But know I'm rebuild, all brand new." Vixen introduced herself.

"My name is Tyler Norwood, you know my first name but not my last. I'm diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome, which is mild autism. 15 years of age, and very smart with robotics. And if you didn't know, I'm in a romantic relationship with Bonnie." I introduced myself.

"Aw, that's so interesting and cute!" Vixen reacted, hugging me.

"Ok, thank you." I said, awkwardly.

"Sorry, I get excited easily sometimes." Vixen replied.

"It's alright, we should let the others know about what we talked about and you should apologize to Foxy." I said.

"We should." Vixen agreeing.

I got up and we walked down to the parts and service room. When I opened the door, the first thing that Freddy and the others expression were anger and confusion.

"What's she doing here?!" Bonnie questioned, angrily.

"Calm down! She's on our side." I responded.

"Well I don't mean to be rude, but someone is traumatized over there." Bonnie said nodding his head toward Foxy.

"How's he holding up?" I asked.

"Still not talking, but maybe you can talk to him." Bonnie replied.

"Thanks." Vixen said.

We walked to where Foxy was laying, still listening to his locket.

"Hey, I'm sorry for my actions. But I can explain everything." Vixen said.

"What can you explain?" Foxy responded, sadly.

"You guys don't know this but, the others and I were also murdered from the same man that took your lives." Vixen explained.

"What? But we were the only ones murdered." Bonnie reacted.

"We were killed in separate locations not far from here." Vixen said.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but that doesn't explain your behavior." Bonnie responded.

"I can take a guess on that. Ever since these guys been tampered with during the time of the murders and are glitched along being updated with the AI you guys have, it could possibly mean that their souls are corrupt a little bit, out of whack." I theorized.

"Exactly, I never act like that before." Vixen agreeing.

"Well luckily you set your mind straight." I said.

Vixen sat down near Foxy, petting his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Vixen said, started to tear up.

Foxy looked up, seeing tears in Vixen's eyes.

"It's ok, we all suffered the same tragedy and we've been messed up in the head." Foxy said accepting Vixen's apology, placing his hand on her cheek.

"By the way, what happened to your pirate accent Vixen?" I wondered.

"Sometimes ye feel like speaking normally or like a pirate, lad!" Vixen responded with a happy up tone.

"Ok." I said, surprised.

Then Freddy came to the room.

"So Freddy, what did Fredrick had to say while I was gone?" I wondered.

"He basically explained all the stuff that's been going on, which you know about." Freddy replied.

"Yeah, but I need to find out more information about this Jeremy Fitzgerald, who might be our killer." I said.

"There's old prerecorded messages management left for Jeremy, I can get that even the surveillance of the murders." Vixen responded.

"That will be helpful." I said.

Soon the door opened with Bon-Bon standing in the doorway.

"Vixen, the boss wants these old schools out here now." Bon-Bon said.

"Alright." Vixen replied.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie got up but Foxy remained on the floor.

"Hey! Get up!" Bon-Bon shouted.

Foxy still laid there.

"I said get up!" Bon-Bon shouted again, kicking him in the stomach.

"Hey!" I reacted.

"Tyler calm down, we don't want this to get out of hand." Vixen reasoned.

"Your right, I had enough injuries from the last fight." I responded.

**(Far Cry 3 OST-We Are Watching You)**

I helped Foxy up and Freddy helped escorted him. Right as I exited the door, I was stopped by the new Chica.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going sweetie?" The new Chica questioned.

"The boss wants you in cuffs." Bon-Bon said with my handcuffs in his hands.

"Alright." I responded.

Soon Bon-Bon handcuffed me and I was escorted by Vixen.

"Sorry Tyler, but I haft to follow orders." Vixen said.

"I know, it's not good." I replied.

"Ah! Not too harsh, please!" Chica cried.

"Shut up!" Bon-Bon shouted, holding a tight grip on Chica's hands behind her.

"Move it!" The new Chica shouted, pushing Bonnie forward.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Bonnie responded, striking at her.

"Hey!" I shouted.

Bonnie grabbed the new Chica's beak, which broke off falling to the floor. When that happened, her eyes blackened.

"You broke my beak…YOU BROKE MY BEAK!" the new Chica reacted.

"HOW'D YOU LIKE IT WHEN I BREAK YOUR FACE!? The new Chica shouted, grabbing Bonnie's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!" I reacted.

"Let him go!" Chica said, trying to break free, unsuspected from Bon-Bon.

"Whoa, stop!" Bon-Bon replied.

When Chica tried to breaking free, her hands were torn off and ran right into the new Chica, which cause her to shred off Bonnie's face. Both Chicas crashed into the floor and Bonnie didn't move.

"No!" I shouted.

Fredrick came down the hallway, wondering what the commotion was.

"Bon, explain to me what happened." Fredrick demanded.

"Boss I can explain, things got out of hand!" Bon-Bon responded.

"I know, but I know what to do." Fredrick said.

"What?" I questioned.

"This." Fredrick replied, punching Freddy out cold.

Then he put his sights on me, I knew that second I was next.

"Move!" Vixen shouted, pushing Bon-Bon out of the way.

Vixen pushed me forward to the other end of the hallway, away from Fredrick. When we entered the security office, Vixen removed the cuffs off of me.

"Help me remove these vent covers." Vixen said.

"Alright." I replied.

I helped Vixen remove the covers on the vent on the right side of the room. Then we crawled in there and sealed out the vent, making it look like it was never open. Fredrick came charging in the office with Bon-Bon, looking around the room.

"Dammit, their gone!" Fredrick shouted.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Give the originals minor repairs, and keep an eye out for Vixen and Tyler. I need some explaining for both of them." Freddy responded.

"Yes, sir." Bon-Bon said.

Soon they left the room.

**(OST ended)**

"Shit, looks like they're going to keep an eye out on us." I said.

"It's safe, we can get out." Vixen replied.

I moved the covering and got out, then we put the covering back in.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I don't know, what time is it?" Vixen responded.

I check the time on my phone.

"5:55 AM, my shift ends in five minutes." I said.

"Ok, be careful." Vixen replied leave the room.

"You too, bye." I said.

Then my phone started to rang, I answered it.

"Hey Tyler, how'd the first night go?" Daniel wondered.

"Disastrous, the new animatronics acted aggressive and damaged Freddy and the others, even I suffered injuries. The new Freddy and Bonnie are looking for me, if I get spotted by them the injuries will get a lot worse." I explained.

"What? Are you ok?" Daniel replied.

"I'm fine, one of the new animatronics named Vixen is on my side. Even she saved my life." I said.

"Ok, look I have the engineers take a look on the new animatronics to see what's going on in them. I can't meet you meet there, my dad has a meeting with me. I'll be back in town on Wednesday." Daniel responded.

"Thanks I better get going." I said.

"Ok, bye." Daniel replied hanging up.

I quietly left the office and left the building, I got to my car and opened my trunk. Inside was a spare satellite cellphone. I set the spare phone's number name to "Animatronics" and set my number on the spare phone "Tyler". I walked back inside, seeing Vixen walking down the hallway.

"Tyler, what are you still doing here?" Vixen questioned.

"Here, take this phone. It's for you and my friends. My number is on it, if anything is brought up, call me." I explained.

"Ok." Vixen said, taking the phone and walking away.

I then left the place and got in my car, driving off to home.

(10 minutes later)

I got home, took a shower, put on day clothes, had breakfast, and drove off to school.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

(A few hours later)

After school, I went home.

(10 minutes later)

I got in the drive way, locked the car, and went inside. I went to the bathroom and removed the bandage, on my head was massive bruise. Damn, Bon-Bon did a good hit on me. I then took a nap.

(A few more hours later)

I woke up around 9 PM, I then got my uniform on and walked down to the basement, entering the armory. I pulled out a M4A1 rifle, took of the handle sight and replace it with an ACOG scope. I carried it upstairs with a couple of ammo. My dad came in after working a little bit overtime.

"Hey Tyler, what happened to you?" My dad asked concerned.

"Let's just say the new animatronics hate old schools." I explained.

"They attacked you?" My dad reacted.

"The new Bonnie strike me with my baton, knocking me out cold. But before that, the new Freddy knocked me to the ground. They did some damage to others, but one of the new animatronics named Vixen apologized and is on our side. She gave back Mom's locket when one of them snatched it, she told me that she and the others were also murder victims of the killer." I explained.

"Wait, I thought it was just five." My dad responded.

"No, it was actually 11 kids dead. The six were killed in different locations. They recognized the six dead kids to neighborhood missing reports instead of the murders. Ever since the new animatronics were tampered with during the murders and their souls possessed them including having the new AI, the souls of the new animatronics basically became corrupt, except if we lean them to the good side." I said.

"I see you packed yourself for some heat." My dad replied.

"Just in case if anything goes bad." I said.

"And I'm thinking maybe I can come with you like last time." My dad asked.

"Yeah, only difference is that it's a new location and with new animatronics." I responded.

"I pick up some dinner on the way home." My dad said.

"Ok." I replied.

Soon Dad got out dinner, which was some chicken he brought from a diner.

(An hour later)

After dinner, I looked up more information about the murders, so far nothing. Then I discovered that Mike Schmitt, who was the night watch around in '93 happens to be an FBI agent. I suspected he might have been investigating the restaurant because of the murders, I contacted the FBI tip line.

"Hello, FBI tip line." The secretary asked.

"Hi, I may have more evidence about the missing kid's incident in '87 at Freddy Fazbear's." I replied.

"Are you positive?" The secretary questioned.

"Yes, and I believe that the agent that was investigating by the name of Mike Schmitt was undercover as a night watch." I explained.

"I'm sorry sir, but the case is highly confidently." The secretary said.

"I understand you can't say anything about it, but please can you send him down to the Tri Cities?" I begged.

"Ok, luckily he's visiting family there. I'll notify him to go there." The secretary accepted the offer.

"Thank you, send him there at midnight, bye." I hanged up.

(An hour and a half later)

Now 11:30 PM, I packed up my laptop to find more information about the murders while working, then my dad and I got our coats and shoes on. I place the M4 and ammo in my truck, then I place my laptop in my car and we drove off to the diner.

(10 minutes later)

We arrived in the parking lot, got out, grabbed the laptop and locked the car, then entered the diner. We walked to the security office and got out the laptop, turning it on.

"I contacted the FBI, their agent that was investigating the murders will be here in a bit." I said.

"Ok, oh look. Looks like someone's coming." My dad replied.

Walking down from the hallway, entering the office was Vixen.

"Hey Tyler." Vixen greeted.

"Hi, dad this is Vixen."

"Hi, my name is Mick." My dad greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Vixen responded.

Then there was a knock at the entrance.

"Looks like our FBI contact is here." I reacted.

"FBI?" Vixen questioned.

"The FBI was investigating the murders, and the case is highly confidential from the public. He was undercover as a night watch in '93." I explained.

"How did you know?" Vixen wondered.

"Freddy and the others told me about the guard, but they don't know he's an FBI agent." I responded.

We then walked down to the main doors, opening them. Standing at the entrance was Mike Schmitt, in his early 40's.

"Mike Schmitt, FBI." Mike said, showing his badge.

"Thank you for coming." I replied.

We started walking to the parts and service room.

"So how do you know about the case?" Mike questioned.

"Your old friends at the pizzeria told me about you, but they don't know who you really are." I explained.

We then stopped at the door of the parts and service.

"So they're in here?" Mike asked.

"Yes." I confirmed opening the door.

What I say was that Bonnie's face was torn off, revealing the inside of his head. Chica's hands torn off and her head pulled up halfway from falling off with her metal jaws revealed.

"My god, who did this?" Mike asked.

"The toy animatronics did this except for Vixen, she did little damage and apologized, but mostly the toys animatronics did this. One of them gave me this bruise on my head." I responded.

Soon Freddy and the others looked at Mike.

"Mike, it's been a long time." Freddy reacted.

"Mikey, I'm glad to see you!" Chica reacted also.

"Look I'll explain everything, I was investigating the restaurant in '93 because of the murders. And I was undercover, I'm really an FBI agent." Mike explained.

"And were sorry coming after you around that time, we're actually those missing kids." Freddy responded.

"What?" Mike reacted.

"It's true, after they were killed, the killer stuffed them in the suits. But the company cleaned them out, the toy animatronics are also murder victims but were killed from different locations." I said.

"Let me guess, one of them was that kid found dead in front of Fredbear Diner." Mike responded.

"Yup." I said confirming it.

"So why did you guys come after me?" Mike wondered.

"We thought the night watch was a threat to children, we thought killing them would keep them safe from what happened to us. But thankfully Tyler here convinced us that not all night watch are bad." Freddy explained.

"Yeah, it turned amazing for me." Bonnie agreeing, happily.

"Do I see a relationship between you two?" Mike wondered.

"Yes." I replied, blushing a little.

"Ok, sorry if it was embarrassing." Mike apologized.

**(PAYDAY 2 OST-Backstab (Stealth))**

Soon Mike had a strange face expression.

"You smell that?" Mike asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"It smells like something decaying." Mike responded.

He then looked around but stopped at a wall in the room.

"It's coming from here." Mike said.

"Let me see." I replied.

I pushed against the wall, realizing that it could be broken.

"The wall's weak, it could be broken." I said.

Mike then grabbed a wrench.

"Stand back." Mike warned.

I backed up from the wall to a safe spot. Mike then strike the wall with the wrench, soon the wall busted open revealing two animatronic suits in side.

"There's suits in there." Mike said.

"Here guys, help me remove these things." I asked.

Freddy and the others helped out Mike and me getting the two animatronic suits out. When we got them out, the suits were dusty spares of Chica and Freddy.

"They're old spares." I said.

I check the Chica suit, I removed the head, revealing a human skeleton inside wearing a night watch uniform.

"Ah! There's a skeleton inside!" I reacted.

"What about the other one?" Chica wondered.

Mike removed the Freddy head, revealing a decaying corpse like the other on a night watch uniform. I was disgusted by it and I vomited.

"Uh god, that's gross!" I reacted.

"Wait, aren't those the employees that went missing?" Bonnie wondered.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"The guy that left messages for you in '93 and the guy who left messages for me disappeared after the fourth night, but now we know because these are the only night watch that are dead." I explained.

"How do you know that?" Mike asked.

"Because on the fourth night, the message ended with a distorted scream. Just like what your guy prerecorded. And both of them are cousins, my guy was wondering what happened to him. Now he knows what happened to him." I responded.

"Ok, I better call in the ME. See if they can find anything on these guys." Mike said.

"Alright." I responded.

**(OST ended)**

**(PAYDAY 2 OST-Searchlights (Stealth))**

Mike the pulled out his phone and called the ME. I left the room with Vixen and headed back to my office. I sat down on the office chair and pulled up an article on the murders.

"So did you find anything on the murders?" Vixen wondered.

"No but let me try looking up on Jeremy." I replied.

I looked up Jeremy's name and soon I discovered an article link that said about The Bite of '87. When I clicked it, I discovered something that proved my theory wrong.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald, a night watch who was attack near the end of his week working by one of the animatronics during Fazbear Family Diner's last event, a birthday party. Witnesses say that Jeremy was protecting a kid by moving him out of the way which caused Jeremy to be bitten by the animatronic and not the child, resulting his loss of his frontal lobe but survived. He currently resides in Western State Hospital in a vegetation state." I read the article.

"What? But I thought he worked here for two weeks!" Vixen reacted.

"Something's not right, can you find any documents about past employees that worked here around in '87?" I said.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Vixen said leaving the office.

"Oh can you get me a glass of water? This stuff is making me thirsty." I asked.

"Yeah, sure thing!" Vixen responded.

I then continued to look at the article.

(A few minutes later)

Vixen came back giving me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said, taking a drink.

I look at her, realizing that she had only one folder.

"One folder?" I asked.

"Yes, you might want to take a look at this." Vixen said concerned handing me the file.

I opened the file, in there was a profile of one Vincent Romero. I looked at his reason of being fired, it said that he tampered with the animatronics on the first night, moved to day shift and then was fired on his fifth day.

"Oh my god." I said, shocked, dropping the glass of water on the floor, shattering.

"Vincent Romero is the killer?" I questioned.

"I think so, it fits the profile." Vixen said.

"I better tell Mike." I responded, getting up.

We walked to the entrance with the Medical Examiners arriving taking the bodies of the dead guards.

"So they'll send them to be examined?" I wondered.

"Yes, I heard something broke. Is everything ok?" Mike questioned.

"Mike can we talk in private?" I replied.

"Sure." Mike agreeing.

We entered the parts and service and closed the door.

"Guys, I know who the killer is." I said.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, who's responsible for this?" Chica said.

Everyone was looking at me.

"Fritz Smith, on his first night, he tampered with the new animatronics. Moved to day shift, then fired on his fifth day." I revealed.

"Are you sure?" Mike wondered.

"Yes, I thought it was Jeremey Fitzgerald but turns out he was only working here for a week, until the bite." I responded.

"I'll take a look at Vincent Romero's file, there won't be an investigation on what we found. But I presumed that you know who did this?" Mike said.

"Yes, Golden Freddy." I replied.

"That golden suit? I saw him on my second night!" Mike reacted.

"It makes sense. Vixen said she was possessed on the day of the bite, said she was having hallucinations with the words popping up saying "IT'S ME." Just like you and I witnessed." I explained.

"Alright, keep an eye out for him. I call you when I find anything." Mike said.

"Ok, thank you." I thanked.

"Bye." Mike said leaving.

My dad came up to me.

"Are you sure that this guy Vincent is our killer?" My dad asked.

"I'm positive." I responded.

**(OST ended)**

Soon the ME left with the two dead bodies, walking down the hallway was Bon-Bon and Fredrick.

"What was going on here?" Fredrick asked.

"We found two dead bodies in old spare animatronic suits, found in some space in a wall in the parts and service." I explained, showing the hole in the wall.

"You broke it?" Bon-Bon questioned.

"No, there was an FBI agent here that busted the wall because he suspected something decaying. And now the bodies are send to the Medical Examiners for a cause of death, seeing if there is anything that may give us our killer." I replied.

"Well we already know who he is, Jeremy Fitzgerald." Bon-Bon said.

"It's not Jeremy, the killer's real name is Vincent Romero. He was fired on his fifth night. Jeremy started working on the week the place opened, until his injury." I explained.

"If it is this "Vincent", where is here?" Fredrick wondered.

"If so, he's probably at the Western State Hospital in Seattle." I responded.

"What about the FBI agent?" Bon-Bon asked.

"He was undercover back in '93 investigating the murders as a night watch at the other location, he'll give me everything on Vincent by tomorrow. Other than that, the FBI won't investigate the recent discovered bodies due to the fact the case is highly confidential from the public but the Medical Examiners will still examine the bodies." I replied.

"And who is this, I ask?" Fredrick wondered who my dad was.

"Oh, this is my dad. Mick Norwood, served with the Marines on two tours." I explained about my dad.

"Mick, you should be aware of you son's actions." Fredrick said.

"What actions? He did what was right." My dad argued.

"Well I'm afraid he damaged property." Fredrick responded.

"Ok, I may have damaged property but there were two dead bodies in a wall spacing." I reasoned.

"I'm aware of that, but rules are rules. Bon, please keep an eye on these two and have BB watch the others." Fredrick said, walking away.

"Yes sir." Bon-Bon replied.

"Bullshit." I reacted.

"Come on, let's go." Vixen said, escorting us back to my office.

We then walked back to the office.

"Wow, those guys are dicks!" My dad said.

"Exactly!" I agreeing with my dad.

"Look Mick, I think is best if you go. I don't want another fight broken out, already there's been enough." Vixen said.

"I guess so, be careful Tyler." My dad replied.

"I will, bye." I said.

My dad then left the office, leaving the building.

"I better go check on the others." Vixen said.

"Yeah, go ahead." I responded.

**(Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number OST-Richard) **

Vixen then left the office, but then I heard a scream. I left the office to investigate, kneeing down with the torn up remains of Balloon Boy and with oil dripping from his jaws was Foxy.

"Foxy, what happened?" I asked concerned.

He didn't comment, he look at me with his eyes blackened with his pupils yellow. He pounced me, and had his jaws open, getting close to me.

"What are you doing!? It's me, Tyler!" I begged.

He kept getting close with his oil dripping jaws opening, with an evil grin on his face.

(Bonnie's POV)

There was a shout for help coming from the hallway, we all came up finding out what was going on. Foxy was hunched over Tyler, with oil dripping from his opened jaw.

"Foxy, stop! What are doing!?" I shouted.

When Foxy looked up at me, I heard a little girl laugh. I stood back a little bit, but I got back close to him. When Foxy had his jaws around Tyler's neck, I kicked him off of Tyler. After getting him off, Foxy sat against the wall with his arms around his legs bended up, rocking back and forth terrified.

"Foxy, are you ok?" Chica asked.

Foxy didn't comment, just kept rocking back and forth still terrified. Tyler then did the same thing as Foxy did, rocking back and forth with his arms around his legs bended up while terrified.

"What's going on with these two?" Freddy wondered.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Vixen agreeing.

"It's…..It's…." Tyler commented.

"What?" I asked.

"It's…..It's…It's…..MMMM." Tyler commented again.

"It's what?" Freddy questioned, kneeing down with his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Me." Foxy said.

"It's me?" Vixen guessed.

"It's me." Tyler said.

"It's me." Foxy said.

"Wait, look at their eyes." Vixen reacted.

Foxy's and Tyler's eyes were blackened with their pupils yellow.

"There's something wrong with them." Vixen said.

"I know who causing it." Freddy responded.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"Golden Freddy." Freddy theorized.

"Is it possible?" Chica wondered.

"It makes sense, Tyler had a hallucination of Golden Freddy popping up and he also hallucinated the words "IT'S ME" on his first week." Freddy explained.

"Also, on the day The Bite of '87 happened. I had the same hallucination before being possessed." Vixen said.

"You were possessed?" Chica asked.

"Yes, that's how the bite happened. I didn't mean to do it, something was controlling me." Vixen explained.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Freddy said.

"Thank you." Vixen thanked.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you finally figured it out." Tyler said.

"Tyler?" Freddy questioned.

Foxy and Tyler got up and stared at us.

"I think you know who I am." Foxy said.

"Golden Freddy." I replied.

"Bravo, you found out who is controlling your friend and your boyfriend!" Goldie insulted as Tyler.

"Why are you doing this?" Chica asked.

"You still have a lot to learn." Goldie responded as Foxy.

Soon Fredrick, Bon-Bon, and the new Chica came down the hallway.

"What now?" Fredrick questioned.

Foxy and Tyler turned around, facing them.

"Wait, what's wrong with…" Fredrick said, but stopped.

He looked at them, concerned.

"Oh, Goldie. I didn't expect you to be here." Fredrick reacted.

"Neither did I." Goldie said as Tyler.

"Wait, you know who Goldie is?" Chica asked.

"Yes, I do." Fredrick confirming.

"Wait, boss. You knew about this?" Bon-Bon asked

"Well, get him out of them!" Chica demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that." Fredrick rejected.

"Come on, please!" Chica begged.

"Sorry toots, but they are mine for the night." Goldie responded as Foxy.

Right as they were about to walk away, I had to do something.

"Get out of them!" I shouted punching Tyler and Foxy.

They fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

**(OST ended)**

(My POV)

I felt like I was punched in the face when I regained control over me.

"Sorry Tyler." Bonnie apologized.

"It's ok, I need that creep out of me." I replied.

"Same as here, lad." Foxy agreeing.

We were helped up by Bonnie and Chica.

"Foxy, what happened to Balloon Boy?" I wondered.

"While he was guarding me, the lad took my locket and laugh at me, insulting about the writing in here." Foxy explained showing the writing on the locket.

"No matter how far you are, while traveling the seven seas, Mommy will always be with you." I said, reading the writing.

"I wanted to get it back, I was full of anger and that's when I heard that creep's voice in my head. I didn't mean to kill him." Foxy said, starting to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok." I replied, hugging Foxy to calm him down.

"Thank you Tyler." Foxy thanked.

"Well looks like things are worked out. Bon, stay here and keep guard on them as a replacement for BB." Fredrick said.

"Yes, boss." Bon-Bon responded.

Fredrick and the new Chica left with only Bon-Bon here.

"I should go back to the office." I said.

"You should." Bon-Bon replied.

I walked back to my office with Vixen.

"So now what?" Vixen wondered.

I checked the time, it was 5:55 AM.

"Holy crap! Time flies so fast!" I reacted.

"You got to go?" Vixen questioned.

"Yeah, look. Just let me know if you find anything." I responded.

"Ok." Vixen said.

I then left the office, and walked to the main doors but I was stopped by Bon-Bon.

"Hey, you alright?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's still a lot of questions to answer." I replied.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. Vixen was right, we're all losing our minds." Bon-Bon apologized.

"It's ok, there's something not right about Fredrick." I said.

"What about him?" Bon-Bon questioned.

"He knows about Goldie, isn't that kind of odd?" I responded.

"Yeah, now that you think of it. By the way, did you and Vixen find anything else on the killer?" Bon-Bon wondered.

"Nothing so far, she looking through old surveillance tapes and prerecorded messages. Seeing if anything can give us something." I explained.

"I'll look through too, be safe." Bon-Bon replied.

"Bye." I said heading out the door.

I got in my car and drove home.

(10 minutes later)

I got home, took my uniform off, got my daily clothes on, ate breakfast, and drove off to school.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

(A few hours later)

I got done with my last period of the day and headed to my car. While on the way my phone ranged, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Tyler, Tyler?" Bon-Bon responded.

"Bon, how did you get this number?" I questioned.

"Vixen gave it to me, but look. There's something going on, a mask figure was spotted near the pizzeria with a gun." Bon-Bon said.

"What?" I reacted.

"And that's not all, your FBI agent called and said that Vincent Romero broke out of the Western State Hospital a few months ago with a couple dozen inmates. He also said that the two bodies that were found in those suits in the wall spacing, DNA results came back and it's confirmed that they were those two missing night watch. The cause of death from was from discomfort of the suits and the wiring." Bon-Bon explained.

"Ok." I said.

"And the thing is, Vincent Romero is suspected to be the leader of a terrorist group of blood thirsty killers called The Psychos." Bon-Bon also explained.

"What does this haft to do with the armed figure?" I wondered.

"He matches the description of one of the groups' grunts. Wears a mask of a women's face, blue hoodie, Kevlar vest, and heavily armed." Bon-Bon replied.

"Keep an eye out anything else." I said.

"Vixen found a prerecorded message, dates back to '87 along with a tape what may be the recordings of the murders." Bon-Bon responded.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few hours." I said.

"Bye." Bon-Bon hanging up.

I got to my car and drove back home.

(15 minutes later)

I parked in the driveway, got out and went inside. I went into my room and fell asleep.

(A few hours later)

I woke up around 9:30 PM, I got up and put on my uniform. I left my room and went to the kitchen, I made myself a PB sandwich for dinner. After that, my dad came in.

"Hey T, you good?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, look. I need you and Daniel to come down at the pizzeria. I think we found something about the murders." I responded.

"You did?" My dad reacted.

"Yes, Vixen found a prerecorded message and possible surveillance of the murders." I explained.

"Alright, I'll call Daniel to meet up there." My dad said.

"Ok." I replied.

I then went back to my room, got out my phone and called the cellphone I had at the diner. It answered.

"Hello?" Vixen answered.

"Vixen, its Tyler. You still got the recording and the tape?" I questioned.

"Yes, I do." Vixen responded.

"Good, how are the others doing?" I said.

"Fine, Fredrick has been acting weird recently." Vixen replied.

"Yeah, I notice that as well. But anyway, I be there in two hours with my dad and Daniel." I said.

"Ok, bye." Vixen responded, hanging up.

**(Battlefield 4 OST-The Majestic Valkyrie)**

Then, my dad came in with a folder in his hand.

"Hey Tyler, Mike dropped this off while at work. It's the files on the animatronics past life." My dad said giving me the folder.

"Thanks." I responded.

My dad left the room and I opened the folder. I do know in fact that Freddy was Fredrick Fazbear, born in 1979, had brown hair and eyes. He the oldest son in the Fazbear family, his younger brother is Daniel, my manager. Amanda Fazbear was a nurse, mother of the family passed away from breast cancer. Derrick Fazbear is the founder and CEO of Fazbear Entertainment, also father of the family. But then I looked at the others profiles. Bonnie's real name was Jack Reagan, born in 1982. His father Francis Reagan was indeed a sergeant in the Marines who served a tour in Vietnam and gotten the Silver Star by saving his some of his squad mates during the Battle of Khe Sanh at the age of 21 but died at 46 years old in '93, six years after Bonnie died. He committed suicide with his service M1911 in his apartment, after he divorced his wife because of the tragedy. Chica's real name was Elisabeth Martinez, born in 1980, had dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and was Mexican-American. Her mom was Amanda, a bank accountant who originated from Mexico. Her dad was James, an architect from New York. Chica has a younger sister named Nona, she's married with two kids and is a therapist. Foxy's real name was Jacob Peterson, had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and born in 1981. His dad Ed was a fisherman from Seattle. His mom Rebecca was a secretary for a company that repairs old ships from wars such as WW1 and WW2, hinting Foxy's interest with ships, pirates, and the locket he has. Foxy also has an older brother and younger sister, both in U.S Navy. Vixen's real name was Amanda Fischer. She has the same basis as Foxy, same year of birth, parents had same jobs, siblings were also in the Navy, but the only difference was her hair and eyes. Bon-Bon's real name was Austin Boyle, has the same basis as Bonnie, father in Marines, divorced from wife due to the tragedy, only difference he died from lung cancer instead of suicide. The new Chica's real name was Abigail Ramirez, has the same basis as Chica, parents have same jobs, both born from different countries, has a little sister, only difference is that she has blonde hair instead of dark blonde. However, the files on Golden Freddy, Fredrick, and Balloon Boy were very interesting. Parents had criminal records such as burglary, assault, possession of illegal drugs, resisting arrest, and robbery. All are serving life in prison after their kids "disappeared", kids were born in 1983. And by surprised, the families of Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Vixen, Bon-Bon, and the new Chica knew each other. I also found a file of the kid who died in front of Fredbear Diner, his name was Tanner Williams. He was born in 1980, he died in '83 which was the time the diner was shut down because of the murder. I suspected he was Marionette, ever since Vixen told me about him.

"Jeez, a lot of background on these guys." I reacted.

Soon my phone ranged, I answered it.

"Hello, Tyler?" Daniel said.

"Daniel?" I responded.

"Yeah, look. Mick called me a few minutes ago, something about you and the others finding "something?" Daniel questioned.

I then explained to Daniel top to bottom of everything I know so far.

"Are you positive about this?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes, Mike Schmidt is indeed a FBI agent who was undercover in '93. The bodies of the two night watch were found in spare suits in the wall space, Jeremy was the victim of the bite, and Vincent Romero is the killer." I responded, confirming it.

"Alright, I'll be there at midnight." Daniel said.

"Ok, bye." I replied hanging up.

I then turned on the TV to the news, there was a breaking news message.

"In breaking news, Western State Hospital escapee Vincent Romero, who was responsible for causing the missing kids incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was spotted in the Tri-Cities area. He is also suspected of being the founder and leader of the terrorist group The Psychos. He is considered armed and dangerous, if you see this man please call 911." The news announcer said.

"Shit! This is bad! I gotta warn the others!" I reacted.

I called the animatronics' phone.

"Hello?" Vixen said.

"Vixen, Vincent has been spotted in the cities. I think he may come back to what he started." I responded.

"What? Are you sure?!" Vixen questioned.

"Yes, don't you think there's something odd? I mean, Goldie possessed me and Foxy last night and Fredrick recognizes him like a friend." I said.

"Yeah, it makes me think why." Vixen replied.

"I'm coming there earlier, be there in 10 minutes." I said.

"Ok, be careful on your way." Vixen responded.

"Bye." Vixen said hanging up.

I then texted Daniel "Daniel change of plans. Get to the diner right away, immediately! I'll explain when you get there!" I got my coat on and grabbed my keys.

"Dad, we need to get to the diner! Right now!" I shouted.

"Why, what's going on?" My dad wondered.

"Vincent, the killer. He's been spotted in the cities, he may go back to what he started." I explained.

"Ok." My dad said, getting off the couch.

He got his coat and shoes on and we left the house, got in my car and drove off.

**(OST ended)**

(10 minutes later)

We got in the parking lot, got out and locked the car. Daniel was standing at the entrance.

"Tyler, tell me what the hell is going on?" Daniel questioned.

"I'll explain." I replied unlocking the doors.

We went inside and walked to the security guard office. Sitting in there was Vixen and Bon-Bon.

"Tyler, Mick, and Daniel!" Vixen said.

"Vixen, you have the tape and the recording?" I asked.

"Yes, we do. You might want to hear this." Bon-Bon said, giving me the prerecorded message.

"You better get the others out here." I said.

"Sure thing." Bon-Bon responded leaving the office.

Later, Bon-Bon and the others arrived.

"Tyler, you have something that may give us more on the murders?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, Bon-Bon and Vixen found surveillance tapes of the murders and a prerecorded message for Jeremy, right here." I responded.

"Go ahead." Chica said

I played it.

**(PAYDAY 2 OST-Freeze)**

"Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck." The message said.

We were all in complete silence.

"Golden Freddy was used in the murders." I reacted.

"We when found the message there was a tag on it, it said it was for Jeremey." Vixen explained.

"It makes sense why the gold bear is responsible for this madness." Foxy said.

"I agree." Bonnie agreeing with Foxy.

"The surveillance tape?" I asked.

"Here." Vixen responded giving me a tape.

There was an old TV in the office with an old VHS, I put the tape in and turned on the TV. When it started playing, it switched to the hallway showing the door of the parts and service room. Then out of nowhere, a man wearing the golden animatronic suit was dragging two dead bodies covered in blood was a girl and a boy. The video was very static, I couldn't tell what the suit was but I could recognized the dead bodies as Bonnie and Chica.

"That's Bonnie and Chica!" I reacted.

Bonnie and Chica came closer to the screen. Then what I did not expect was that Fredrick was dragging two more bodies to the room, they were Foxy and Freddy.

"Foxy, Freddy. Those two are you." I reacted.

"Wait, is that Fredrick?" Bonnie questioned.

"Why is he helping him?" Freddy wondered.

I rewind the footage to the party area a few minutes early. It showed all the five kids in there with the man in the gold animatronic suit, along with Fredrick. He then pulled a knife out and the kids tried to run, he started stabbing Freddy and Chica. Fredrick grabbed Bonnie, Foxy, and Goldie, holding on them tight. After killing Freddy and Chica, he went to the remaining three and stabbed them to death.

"He was involved with the murders." I reacted.

I zoomed forward to the parts and service room footage, the man and Fredrick was stuffing the bodies in the suits. He got out another gold animatronic suit and stuffed the last kid in the suit. Soon both of them left the room.

"There was another golden suit!" I reacted.

After a few more minutes, the Marionette appeared.

"The Marionette!" I reacted.

The screen begin to static, with the words appearing "GIVE LIFE."

"Give life?" Bonnie reacted.

The Marionette came close to the animatronic that the kids were stuffed in. He then threw some kind of blank smoke on them, then the animatronics got up from the ground with lights glowing out of them. Then the tape ended.

"Give life, the Marionette gave you guys the ability to control the suits." I theorized.

"Yeah, where is the Marionette?" Bonnie questioned.

"He's in the prize corner room." Vixen responded.

"I don't understand why Goldie and Fredrick are involved in this." I said.

"Well after they died, all of this madness may have corrupted their souls." Vixen theorized.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Well, well, well. Look who found out the truth." A voice heard from the hallway.

When we turned around, standing at the end of the hallway was the new Chica, Fredrick, and Goldie.

"Goldie, I should have known." I reacted.

Then something was fired from that end and hit me, it was a Taser bullet. I was shocked and I passed out.

**(OST ended)**

(A few hours later)

**(Battlefield 4 OST-Oppression)**

My vision was blurry, I was tied up in a chair with a light hovering me in the party room near the show stage. I looked around and saw the others against the wall on the left side of the room. Dad and Daniel were tied up also in front of me, facing the opposite side of the room. Footsteps were close, several hooded figures came out of nowhere. They were wearing masks of a women's face from the movie The Purge, they were also wearing blue hoodies, Kevlar vests, Kevlar gloves, and are armed with AK47's and Berretta M9's. Two men walking from the stage with a man wearing a dark purple suit in the middle.

"It's been nearly 30 years I was here last time." The dark purple suit wearing man said.

"Vincent, I knew it would be you." I responded.

"So you're Tyler, the nightwatch who changed everything that these animatronics thought." Vincent said stepping in the light.

He looked like a man in his early 50's, white hair, white facial hair on his face, and had sinister smile on his face.

"They're the souls of the kids you taken, and I'm going to make sure that you pay for what you done." I threatened.

"Well, the position you're in is stopping you for doing that at this time." Vincent replied.

"Why is Fredrick and Goldie helping you? You killed them!" I shouted.

"At first when I discovered that they can control the suits, they were mad but I showed them how much power they have that they can do whatever they want to anyone." Vincent explained.

"You're insane! You're a cold blooded killer!" I shouted.

"I've been watching you since day one of your job since the start. It's a bummer that Freddy didn't kill you." Vincent revealed.

"That's because he was hell-bend on getting revenge for what you did! I don't blame him for it! You're the one who's responsible!" I responded.

"They could have joined us, but you were a problem for letting us do that." Fredrick said, stepping into the light, on the right side of Vincent.

"They would never join you! They care for me and I care for them!" I replied.

"You did well good job turning away some of Fredrick's allies." Goldie said, stepping into the light, on the left side of Vincent.

Both animatronics had their eyes glowing red with a madman in the middle.

"Vixen realized what she did was wrong, Bon-Bon suspect something up and apologized for the past troubles. But what about the new Chica? She doesn't know the truth." I said.

"What?! They're the dead kids!?" A voice heard.

"Get back! I said get back!" A Psycho grunt shouted.

I turned my head a little bit, realizing it was the new Chica, crying. She broke free from Vincent's men and came to me.

"Is it true?" The new Chica asked.

"Yes, Fredrick help Vincent murder those kids. And he killed your friends, including you, Abagail." I responded.

She stood up, shocked.

"You remember my real name?" The new Chica questioned.

"Yes, I know everyone's name. But I never got your name that you're called." I said

"It's Toy Chica, but you can call me TC." TC said.

"TC, what are doing?" Fredrick questioned.

"I'm doing what's right, I'm letting him go." TC replied, starting to untie me.

Then a gunshot went off, hitting TC in the shoulder, falling to the ground. The shot came from Vincent.

"She's expendable." Vincent said.

Goldie then moved a small cart of knifes, and such other tools near me. He was going to torture me.

"Get away from him you sick bastard!" My dad threatened.

"Why don't you make me, "Dad?" Goldie insulted.

He then grabbed a Taser of the table and turned it on, then took it right at the left side of my neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted in pain.

My vision became static while I was shocked, it lasted for five seconds, Goldie then stopped.

"What about your FBI friend? I remember him in '93. He was investigating if there was anything else on the murders. The only thing he knew was that his messenger was dead, a week before he started." Goldie said.

"And you tried to pin his murder and my messenger's murder on Freddy, you took his guitar, played the tune, and ended there lives with a distorted scream at the end of the recording. You put the bodies in those spare suits and hid then in the wall spacing we found." I responded.

"Very clever, Tyler. You know who killed them, but you won't know who killed your dad and Daniel while you and friends are covered." Vincent said.

"Wait, what?" I reacted.

Then a grunt put a bag over my head, one of those bags that they put over on hostages in some movies and in real life events. I could only see a few bit of the light and I was kicked over to the left side, still in the chair.

"Hey! Get this off me!" Bonnie shouted.

"Yeah, get it off!" Chica shouted.

Soon I suspected that the others were covered with the bags over their heads.

"Now gentlemen, who will kill these two?" Vincent said.

"Freddy, I'm sorry that you died. I was looking for you all my life and I found you. I just want you to know I love you, with my very heart." Daniel said, breaking down into tears.

"I love you too, Danny." Freddy replied, crying.

"Tyler, you've been a good friend with Freddy and the others. Please look after them, I don't want them to suffer anymore." Daniel said, still crying.

"I promise." I responded.

"Tyler, I love you and I loved your mother. She would be proud of you if she was here for saving your friends. They're the only things you have left now." My dad said.

"Well, time's up." Vincent said.

Then two gunshots went off. Then a grunt came up close to me and knocked me out.

**(OST ended)**

(A few more hours later)

**(Battlefield 4 OST-A Theme for Kjell)**

I woke up in the parts and service room, I was lying on the floor with another bruise on my head. I looked around, seeing the others in the room. Lying right next to me was Daniel and my dad, both have been single shot in the head.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted.

I grabbed my dad's shirt and started crying, then I notice something in his shirt. When I pulled it out, it was my dad's Medal of Honor.

"Tyler! That's the Medal of Honor! How did your dad get it? You never told us about it!" Bonnie reacted.

"My dad was awarded when he served a mission that was off the books in 2001. He was a Sergeant, his 12 man squad was sent in to eliminate a Taliban lieutenant in Kabul, Afghanistan, who was close to Mohammed Omar, the Taliban's leader and founder. They were under heavy fire, five men were killed and six were heavily wounded. He fought through hell to get those wounded out of there, he was also wounded too. The mission was off the books because the mission was sensitive, why is that, is that they gotten information from a Taliban commanding officer using excessive force and several civilians were accidentally killed. When he came back to the U.S, he was awarded for it in the White House, for bravery and honor on the battlefield. There were no cameras being recorded during the secret ceremony. He was told he could only tell me and my mom about it." I explained about the medal.

I looked at Freddy, he was sitting near Daniel, holding him.

"I….I only found him for a few months for the first time in 30 years! And now he's gone!" Freddy cried.

"I'm sorry, Freddy. We both know what it feels like losing a family member really close to us." I responded, putting my hand on Freddy's shoulder.

I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around, realizing it was Bonnie.

"I'm sorry for losing your dad, he was a good man, a good Marine, and a good father." Bonnie said.

I came over to him, hugging him. He then moved his only arm around me, I then leaned my head against his chest. My tears were sliding down, I was in deep misery.

"You guys are only things I have left." I said.

Then, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Vixen, Bon-Bon, and TC came close to me, huddling around me. They were all snuggling me.

"We care for you Tyler." Chica said.

"You helped us." Freddy said.

"Gave us a home." Foxy said.

"Looked out for us." Vixen said.

"Brave enough to stick up for us." Bon-Bon said.

"Fight the true evil we're up against." TC said.

"We love you Tyler." All the animatronics revealed to me, how much they cared.

"Thank you, guys. Thank you, I love you guys too." I responded, crying more.

"Get some rest Tyler, you need it." Bonnie said.

"I should." I replied closing my eyes, falling asleep.

**(OST ended)**

(A few hours later)

**(Far Cry 4 OST-Every Road Has an Exit)**

The lights were off in the room, but they turned back on. I woke up, looking around who turned them on. Standing in the doorway was the Marionette.

"Marionette?" I questioned.

"Shhhhh." The Marionette shushed me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I helping you escape, it's not safe here." The Marionette explained.

"What about the others?" I wondered.

"Right now you need to escape, I know who you are. Try to find a way to break them out when you come back. But now, you need to go." The Marionette responded.

"Ok." I said getting up.

"By the way, call me Marion." Marion said.

"Alright." I replied.

I stepped out of the room, into the hallway.

"Hey! He's escaping!" A grunt shouted from the main party room.

"Go! Run!" Marion shouted.

I ran for my life, running out the main doors and headed to my car. I unlocked it and got in, getting the hell out of Dodge. I was already on the road heading straight back home. The time was 6 AM, I pulled my phone out and called Mike.

"Hello, Special Agent Mike Schmidt?" Mike said.

"Mike! Daniel and my dad are dead!" I responded.

"What? How?" Mike questioned.

"No time to explain! I need you to get to my house right now!" I shouted.

"Ok! Ok! I'll be there!" Mike said hanging up.

I then called a friend of mine that may help.

"Hey, it's me. I need your help, I know you've been laying low for a while but this is serious. Meet me at my house, immediately." I said.

I then hung up.

**(OST ended)**

(10 minutes later)

I got in my drive way, got out, locked the car, and went inside. I closed the door and locked it. I went in my room, got my clothes off, and hopped in the shower.

(A few minutes later)

I got out, put on some daily clothes. I heard the doorbell ring, so I went to the front door and opened it. Standing there was a man wearing a letterman jacket with the letter "B" on it, light blue jeans, and a chicken head mask.

"Jacket, long time no see." I said.


	4. Day 4

Day 4

Jacket was from Miami, he used to be part of Hotline Miami. I know about the vigilante murders that happened in '89. You see Jacket's father was the first Jacket, his dad past away a few years later after '89. Someone that had close ties to a Russian Mob boss that he killed found him and shot him dead. So now Jacket followed his dad's footsteps, finding out who responsible for his murder. That's the only thing he remembers, because just like his dad, both of them suffered amnesia for unknown reasons and are mute. The only way they talk is through a cassette tape player for some odd reason, the tape has every single word ever said. It's like there's a chip in his brain that's connected to the tape, it's like his mind is talking through the tape. Jacket then pulled out his cassette tape player.

"What do you need?" Jacket's tape played.

"It's a long story, it may sound crazy but it is true. Come inside." I responded.

He came in and closed the door. I then explain the whole story of what's been going on to Jacket, from top to bottom.

"Vincent is responsible for those murders?" Jacket's tape played.

"Yes, Toy Freddy or Fredrick help out on that." I replied.

"Where are they?" The tape played.

"There still at the diner but its full of Psycho's, heavily armed to the teeth." I explained.

"Is there anyone else helping you?" Jacket's tape played.

"That FBI agent I talked about earlier, Mike Schmidt. He's on his way to help. But look, when he comes in don't go postal on him. He's not here for you, he's here for me. Ok?" I said.

"Yes." Jacket's tape played.

Then the doorbell ringed, Jacket opened the door. It was Mike.

"Tyler, who is this?" Mike questioned.

"Mike, before you do anything drastic. This is Jacket, you may have heard of him." I said.

"Hotline Miami?" Mike wondered.

"He used to be, but now he lays low in the Tri-Cities." I explain.

"Let me guess, he's here to help you on the thing earlier." Mike theorized.

"Yes, look. Come inside." I said.

Mike stepped in and closed the door, we walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Look, Mike. Daniel and my dad are dead. Both being single shot to the head, I don't know who but Vincent was there with his soldiers." I explained.

"How did you escape?" Mike asked

"The Marionette freed me and I head straight back here. I need to plan breaking the others out. Fredrick was associated with murders back in '87." I responded.

"What about the other toy animatronics?" Mike asked.

"Bon-Bon, and the new Chica or TC are on our side, including the Marionette." I replied.

"So what gear do you have?" Jacket's tape played.

"Follow me." I said getting up.

**(PAYDAY 2 OST-Blueprints (Old version))**

We headed downstairs and into the armory. There's a vault for heavy weaponry than standard. I entered the code 2-0-0-4, and it opened. I turned on the lights and what was on the metal tables were heavy weaponry and body armor.

"Whoa." Jacket's tape played.

"Yep, we're fully loaded." I responded.

I walked over to a juggernaut armor suit. I got out a PKP Pecheneg LMG and put on a red dot site and loaded it.

"So what's the plan?" Mike asked.

"I got spare blueprints of the diner." I replied setting them out on the planning table in the vault.

"Ok, here's the front. Ever since they know I broke out and may plan breaking the others out, they may barricade the entrance so C4 may blow us a way through. After we place the C4 and get to a safe distance, we blow it and be prepare to go up against any men they have on standby. That's why I'll be in the heavy armor, leading the assault. Jacket, cover my back and keep a look out if they have reinforcements on their way while I clear the diner. After getting the other outs, Mike, we'll need an armored transport to get us out. Then Jacket will set charges at these locations, blowing the place. We need to get rid of the place so they won't use it, Vincent may have plans for it as a front for murder." I explained the plan.

"Alright, I got an FBI armored van, enough for everyone." Mike said.

"Ok, everyone get ready. We move out in one hour." I responded.

Mike left to get the van while Jacket and I loaded up. I pulled out my dad's Metal of Honor.

"Is that your dad's Metal of Honor?" Jacket's tape played.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"He told me." Jacket's tape played.

"Ok. We better get this stuff loaded." I said.

I then got a bag out and loaded it with C4, and the machinegun ammo. Jacket put on a Kevlar vest and grabbed a SPAS-12 semi-auto shotgun.

"Going out with some firepower, huh?" I said.

Jacket nodded his head.

I then continued to load up.

**(OST ended)**

(An hour later)

I got the juggernaut armor on, I felt like a walking tank.

"You loaded up?" I asked Jacket.

He nodded his head.

"Ok, Mike should be here by now." I said.

We grabbed the ammo and C4 and walked upstairs, then went into the garage. The garage door opened an in the driveway was the FBI armored van with Mike in the driver's seat, he then got out. He was wearing his FBI uniform coat with a Kevlar vest under it.

"You guys ready?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Alright, let's load up." Mike said.

We got the C4 and the ammo into the back of the van, we then got in and drove off to the dinner.

(10 minutes later)

**(PAYDAY 2 OST-Time Window)**

It was now 7:15 AM, we arrived at the diner with the back of the van facing the entrance. Soon several Psycho soldiers guarding the entrance came near the van.

"Get out of the vehicle, now!" A Psycho soldier shouted.

Then we got our weapons ready.

"Fire!" A Psycho soldier ordered.

Soon gunfire was heard, shots began hitting the van. I then put on the juggernaut helmet on, sealed up tight.

"You ready?" I questioned Jacket.

He nodded his head.

"Go!" I shouted, busting the door open.

I jumped out, the soldiers fell back. I aimed and fired, slaughtering them.

"Clear!" I shouted.

I then headed near the entrance, it was all boarded up. I then placed the C4, we then got to a safe distance.

"Get ready! 3, 2, 1, now!" I shouted pressing the detonator.

The C4 exploded, blowing our way in now.

"Move!" I shouted.

We then entered the diner.

"Ok, place the charges at the spots I showed you. I'll free the others, keep an eye out." I said.

Jacket then went ahead to place the charges, I then kicked the parts and service door open. Sitting in a chair, in the middle of the room was a Psycho soldier.

"Hey!" The soldier shouted.

I aimed and fired, storming him with bullets. The animatronics woke up, wondering what the noise was. I turned on the lights, they gave me a weird look.

"Tyler, is that you? Bonnie questioned.

"Yes, I'm breaking you guys out." I replied.

"You look like a walking tank!" Chica reacted.

"Yeah, I know. Look, Mike has an armored van outside. Get ready to move!" I said.

"Freddy and I will carry Daniel and you dad." Vixen said.

Everyone got up and started moving.

"You're full of surprises." Marion said.

"I am." I responded.

We then got to the entrance, but out of nowhere a Psycho soldier jumped at us with an axe in his hands. But he then got a baseball bat to the head, his head was smashed. It was Jacket, who attack him.

"Who's he?" Chica asked.

"Jacket, he's a friend of mine." I explained.

We then got out of the diner, into the parking lot, heading to the van.

"Get ready. We may have attracted their attention!" I shouted.

Then out of nowhere, four black SUV's drove in.

"Here they are! Go! Go! Go!" I shouted firing.

Then the others started running to the van as Jacket and I were pounding bullets into the cars. After all the soldiers were killed, Jacket and I got to the van. After everyone was seated and the bodies of Daniel and my dad were loaded in, I closed the door.

"You set the explosives?" I asked Jacket.

He then gave me the detonator.

"You guys got your personal stuff?" I asked the animatronics.

"Yeah, we all do." Vixen said for the group.

"Ok, time to get rid of this hell." I responded, pressing the detonator.

Then that split second, the building burst into flames and explosion, soon what was left of the building collapsed. Mike then got the van into gear and drove back to the house. I took of my helmet, I was in a bunch of relief.

**(OST ended)**

"Aye can't believe I'm saying this, but the landlubber is one tough badass!" Foxy said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"So now what?" Bon-Bon wondered.

"Yeah, what now?" TC going with Bon-Bon.

"We're going to my house. It's the only place safe." I explained.

"Your friend's kind of quiet." Vixen said about Jacket.

"Jacket is mute, he only talks through a tape recorder. He used to be part of this Hotline Miami from Miami about two years ago. He was basically a vigilante, killing Russian mobsters. The Hotline gave him messages on his phone to follow the orders. His dad was the first Jacket, but died a few years later after '89 when he killed a Russian mob boss. Both he and his dad suffered amnesia for some unknown reason. He only remembers about his dad and he uses Hotline Miami to find out who's responsible. Don't get negative with him, he has a short fuse. He won't kill you, he'll just use nonlethal force." I explained about Jacket.

"Sorry for your loss." Vixen said.

"It's ok." Jacket's tape played.

(10 minutes later)

We arrived at my house, we all got out. We went into the basement and into the armory. I got the armor off and set down the PKP.

"What an armory you got!" Vixen reacted.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'll have the FBI investigate where Vincent and his men might be at. As for this time, I'd advise you all stay here for the rest of the day." Mike explained.

"Sure thing." I responded.

Mike then left the armory.

"Jacket, I recommend you got get some rest and come back later. Keep an eye out there. They'll be looking for you." I said.

He nodded his head and walked out.

"Ever since the diner is now gone. Vixen, Bon-Bon, TC, and Marion, you'll be living here. We got more spare rooms for you." I said.

"Thanks." Vixen said.

I then showed the toy animatronics there rooms, then they took a nap after all the pressure from earlier.

"I better get you guys repaired." I said to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

We then walked back to the garage and I started repairs, about a few months before Daniel sent me spare suits for the originals, just in case if something went wrong with them.

(10 minutes later)

After repairing them and getting them into new suits, I was tired. I went to my bathroom and took a shower.

(A few minutes later)

I got out, wrapped my towel around me, and went in my bedroom. Sitting on my bed, in a suggestive pose was Chica.

"Hey sweetie." Chica said, in a soothing tone.

"Chica, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bonnie still had a few problems so Freddy went to fix him up. And Bonnie asked me to please you." Chica explained, in a teasing tone.

"Wait, but I would be cheating on him." I reacted.

"I know what it may think to you, so I'm going to call him." Chica said with my phone in her hand, calling him.

"Hello?" Bonnie said on speakerphone.

"Hey Bonnie, Tyler is a little concerned about the special gift we planned." Chica responded.

"Oh, Tyler. I understand this may be cheating but the truth is, the others like you, including Freddy." Bonnie explained.

"Really?" I reacted.

"Yeah, really." Bonnie said.

"I also have a crush on the toy animatronics, except for Marion. He's ok as a friend." I revealed.

"It's ok, go ahead." Bonnie said.

"Alright." I replied, accepting.

Chica hanged up. She then removed her bib, showing her white bra. I walked to the bedroom door, locking it. Then I walked to the bed, Chica removed the towel around me. She was staring at my limp member and balls. I hoped in the bed with Chica, with her breasts near me. I removed her bra, revealing her yellow breasts.

"Like what you see?" Chica asked, moving more close, with her breasts nearly touching my face.

"I'm…..I'm speechless." I said.

"I know this is your first time with a girl, but it'll be easier that being with a boy a first time. Like when you were with Bonnie, just relax and let me do all the work." Chica responded.

She then planted a kiss on my cheek, then she moved her hands to my manhood. She started stroking it up and down, I gave out a faint moan. She then licked her lips and started licking my member, under it and at the tip, passionately. My moans started to get louder. She then look at me, smiling.

"You enjoy it?" Chica asked, in a pleasing tone.

"Yeah." I responded.

"How about you place your hands on top me, dominate me?" Chica offered.

I placed my hands on the top of her head. She then took all of it in, moving up and down.

"MHHHHHHHHHH!" Chica moaned, loudly.

After a few minutes, I started leaking precum. She then stopped and opened her mouth.

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

"Mind if you sit up?" Chica asked.

I sat up and she placed her breasts around my erecting member, she then started pushing her breasts, applying tightness around my manhood. She then started licking the tip, then took it all in. The tightness being applied from her breasts and her warm tongue creating low friction, making it slide through easy like oil put me in pure ecstasy, getting me close to cumming in her warm mouth. After a few more minutes, I released my load. I kept on cumming for a half a minute, she then swallowed the load and slurped every drop left, cleaning my member.

"There's something I want to try." I said.

"What?" Chica questioned.

I got here up, with her crotch in front of me. I then planted my face into it, start kissing.

"Ah! Ah!" Chica moaned.

I then started licking, her juices were sweet. I then put my tongue deeper in her. I then I started licking faster after a few minutes, exploring every bit of her, inside.

"Oh god, Tyler! I'm gonna!" Chica screamed, as she ejaculated.

Her juice squirted all over my face. I then licked it all up, all of the sweet juice.

"Ready to take it up a notch?" Chica asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

She then sat on my lap, with her crotch area rubbing against mine. I then let out a faint moan. She noticed and position herself, hovering over my throbbing member.

"You ready?" Chica asked.

I nodded my head, she then went down. I felt her warm, moist, wet walls against my member.

"Ah! You feel so warm!" Chica screamed.

"You feel warm too!" I shouted.

She then started moving up and down, up and down, up and down. Sending both of us a message of pleasure to our brains. I was looking at her in the eyes, and she was looking at me. She was smiling, she then lean forward towards me still thrusting and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back, then she started licking my face, passionately.

"I love you Tyler, since the night you came back to us. I felt so happy when I kissed you." Chica revealed, hugging me, still thrusting.

"I love you too." I responded, wrapping my arms around her.

"The others are planning something special for you after this mess is over." Chica said.

"That's sounds good." I replied.

"Want to finish this up?" Chica asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

She then started moving faster, but then I stopped her and laid her down the bed, I then laid down on her, started thrusting her.

"AH! OH GOD TYLER!" Chica screamed.

After going to the maximum speed for a minute, I released my load inside her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOHHHHH GOOOOOOOOD, YEEEEEESSSSSS!" Chica screamed, to the top of her lungs.

I then pulled out of her, and snuggled her chest with my face in the space in between her breasts.

"Get some sleep, sweetie. You deserved it." Chica said, kissing the top of my head.

I then drifted into sleep.

(A few minutes later)

I woke up, still in the space in between Chica's breasts. She woke up, giving me a smile.

"Hey cutie, sleep well?" Chica wondered.

"Yeah, I did." I responded, snuggling more of her chest.

Then I noticed that there was something against my back.

"Who's behind me?" I questioned.

"Had a good time with Chica?" Bonnie whispered in my ear.

"Bonnie?" I reacted.

"Yep, I see you and Chica had a good time." Bonnie said, nuzzling my hair.

I then turned around and snuggled his chest, and Chica wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"We love you, Tyler." Both Bonnie and Chica said.

"Thanks you guys, I love you guys too." I replied, falling back asleep.

(A few hours later)

I woke up again, still being snuggled by Bonnie and Chica. I got up, not waking up both of them and put on my daily clothes on. I check the time, it was 9:30 AM. Jacket was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Tyler." Jacket's tape played.

"Hey Jacket." I responded.

"I just got here a few minutes ago, sleep well?" Jacket's tape played.

"Yeah, did Mike leave anything?" I asked.

"No, he hasn't called." Jacket's tape played.

Soon, my phone was ringing. I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Tyler, Vincent and his men have gone off the grid. But he's still hiding in the cities." Mike explained.

"Alright, keep me update." I said, hanging up.

I headed downstairs where the toy animatronics were. Vixen was in her room, laying down on her bed.

"Hey Tyler." Vixen said.

"Hey, how's the room?" I asked.

"Fine, needs some decorating." Vixen responded.

"I have an idea, ask the other toy animatronics on what they want for their rooms." I proposed,

"Ok." Vixen said.

I then left and went back to my room, Bonnie and Chica still sleeping, so I kept on looking up anything else on Fritz.

(A few minutes later)

Still couldn't find anything else, Vixen came in.

"Hey Tyler, I got a list from the others for what they want for their rooms." Vixen said with a clipboard in her hand, giving it to me.

I looked over it and I knew what to get.

"Ok, I'm going to go get this stuff. I'll be back in an hour." I said.

"Ok." Vixen replied.

I got my coat on and left the house, got in the car and drove off.

(An hour later)

I got back with the stuff, brought it in through the garage and into the basement.

"Whoa, what's this?" Chica questioned.

"Decorations for the new guy's rooms." I responded.

"Need help?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, I may need the others." I replied.

Chica and I including the others decorated the rooms.

(Another hour later)

We manage to get all the new guys' rooms decorated. Vixen's room was painted light pink, her bed had a white pillow and comforter, and her sheets were light pink. Bon-Bon had his room painted light blue, his bed had a light blue pillow, white comforter, and light blue sheets. TC had her room painted light yellow, her bed had a light yellow pillow, white comforter, and yellow sheets. Everyone had a desk with a standard computer, flat screen TV. The originals also had this.

"Wow, thanks Tyler." Vixen thanked, kissing me on the cheek.

"You're welcome." I responded, blushing a bit.

The toy animatronics when in their new, decorated rooms.

"Yep, they're happy." I said.

Soon my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Tyler, I got a call from a "Mike Schmidt" that you will be staying home for today." The school secretary said.

"Oh, yeah. He's a Special Agent with the FBI. I gotten involved with an investigation that I tipped off about more information about a murder case." I explained.

"Ok, will you be able to come back to school tomorrow?" The secretary questioned.

"Yes, I will." I responded.

"Aright then, enjoy the rest of your day." The secretary said, before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Vixen asked.

"The school secretary, she was wondering about when Mike informed the school that I wasn't coming there today." I explained.

"Ok." Vixen replied.

She then moved closer to me.

"If you have feelings for me, you can go ahead. I have a crush on you too." I said.

She then moved her lips to mine, started kissing me and lapping my lips with her warm tongue.

"I don't want to do it now, but I want you to snuggle with me." Vixen said, nuzzling my face gently.

"I guess so, I am tired." I responded.

She then hold my hand as we went to her room. The lights were dim and she landed on her bed, staring at me.

"Ready to sleep? I make a perfect pillow to snuggle on." Vixen teased, revealing her white breasts, and her light pink nipples.

I walked to the bed, taking of my coat and shoes. Snuggling her chest, it felt so smooth.

"You…You…..Like…What… You….See?" Vixen teased again, but somehow talked like she was glitch.

"Wait, hold on. I think you're glitching." I reacted.

"I am?" Vixen questioned.

"Yeah, I think it's your voice box." I said.

Vixen then opened a small covering at the end of her neck, it showed her voice box. I then fixed the errors it has.

"There we go." I said, closing the cover.

"Thanks matey." Vixen thanked, in her pirate accent.

"Whoa, your accent came back." I reacted.

"It switch once in ye while lad, now aye can swap whatever kind of accent aye want to talk in." Vixen explained.

"I think the accent is cute." I revealed.

"Well then landlubber, want to be my first mate?" Vixen role played, moving her breasts right into my face.

"Yes." I agreed.

She then moved forward, with my face planted into her breasts.

"Rest now, first mate." Vixen said, kissing my head.

I then fell asleep.

(A few hours later)

I woke up, still with my face in Vixen's breasts.

"Sleep well?" Vixen asked.

"Yeah, it was amazing." I responded, kissing her breasts.

"It was for me too." Vixen said, licking my lips.

She then opened her jaws wide open, her teeth gently brushed against my cheek, and licking at the same time.

"Thanks." I reacted.

"So now what?" Vixen asked.

I checked my phone, it was 4:30 PM.

"We fell asleep for five hours, I gotta eat something." I said getting up.

When I opened the door, Chica was standing in the hallway holding a slice of pizza on a plate.

"Hey Tyler, I notice you haven't ate in a while so I made you a slice." Chica said giving me the plate.

"Thanks Chica." I thanked.

She then walked away. I then sat back down on Vixen's bed, eating the slice of pizza.

"Tastes pretty good." I said.

My phone then ringed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You think you're so clever." The voice on the line insulted.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Golden Freddy." Goldie revealed himself.

"Goldie! I thought I see you at the diner when I slaughtered Vincent's men, and blowing the place sky high." I responded.

"Well luckily I wasn't there, along with Vincent and Fredrick." Goldie said.

"I don't know which one of you killed Daniel and my dad, but you stay far away from the others!" I threatened.

"I don't think so, we may not know where you are but we will find you." Goldie warned, hanging up.

I was in deep shock.

"You ok?" Vixen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Goldie gave us a warning message." I explained.

"He did?" Vixen wondered.

"Yeah." I said getting up.

I left Vixen's room, heading upstairs to my bedroom. Bonnie was resting on my bed. I then decide to turn on my Xbox 360 and played a few more heists on PAYDAY 2 to kill some time.

(A few hours later)

The time was now 9:30 PM, I turned of the 360 and hopped into the shower. After a few minutes scrubbing, I was done. I got my PJ's on and got into bed, with Bonnie next to me.

"Good night, Tyler. I love you." Bonnie said, kissing me.

"Love you too." I responded, kissing him on the lips.

I then snuggled him and drifted into sleep.


	5. Day 5

Day 5

The alarm clock went off at 6:30 AM, I turned it off and laid back down.

"Come on, Tyler. You gotta get up." Bonnie said, kissing me.

"Ok, ok." I replied, getting up.

I got my daily clothes on, left my bedroom to get some breakfast. After I ate some cereal, I put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and the cereal box in the cabinet. Vixen came up wearing a white robe.

"Hey Tyler." Vixen said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey Vixen, nice robe." I responded.

"Thanks. Do you really haft to go?" Vixen questioned.

"Yes, I haft to go." I said.

"Ok, be careful." Vixen replied.

"Alright, bye." I said, kissing Vixen before leaving.

I got in my car with my bag and drove off to school.

(A few hours later)

It was noon, I just got done with several classes. I decide to take a walk on the school's campus. The school was kind of like a college but small. It had two floors, a campus in the middle of the school, like a park. As I was walking, my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's been a while I heard from you." Fritz said.

"Vincent! If you get close to the others, I will hunt you down and I tear you piece by piece!" I threatened.

"I don't think so, you see we know where you live and what school you go to." Vincent revealed.

I looked around, paranoid.

"And you won't last long!" Vincent shouted.

That moment, I took cover behind a bench when the sound of high powered rifle being fired. The bullet missed me, I check my phone.

"Good bye." Vincent said, hanging up.

"Shit!" I shouted.

**(Far Cry 4 OST-No Respite)**

Everyone was screaming and running in fear, I then called the animatronics phone.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie! Vincent found me and his guys got a rifle on me!" I replied as another round fired.

"What!? Alright, hold on! I'm on my way!" Bonnie said, hanging up.

I then got up and ran to another bench, dodging another bullet. I got back inside the school, the only sound I heard was the sound of fear and gunfire. The Psychos were slaughtering the students, I knew I had to get out of there fast. I manage to get to the parking lot, but then several SUV's came out of nowhere. The soldiers got out and started to fire. I took cover behind a car, thinking how I was going to get out of this. Then someone was driving my car at top speed, stopping next to me, then in the driver's seat, Bonnie opened the passenger door.

"Get in!" Bonnie shouted.

I got in and closed the door, Bonnie then hit the pedal to the medal, getting us out of there.

"Freddy, Chica, and Foxy are in your dad's truck, not far from us with a backup motorbike." Bonnie said.

But then The Psychos caught up with us.

"Dammit!" I shouted.

"There's a gun in the glove box!" Bonnie responded.

I opened the glove box, inside was a Skorpion vz. 62, I grabbed it. I opened the window and started firing at the SUV's.

"Freddy, I got Tyler! Meet us at the rendezvous point!" Bonnie said on the radio.

"Copy!" Freddy replied.

We then got on an empty road, but one of the SUV's got close, ramming us.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Bonnie and I screamed.

We were spinning out of control, then hit a road guardrail, damaging the back of the car. My vision was blurry from the crash, then I got it back. As the soldiers got close, they were all fired at. I looked and notice Freddy, Chica, and Foxy came in with my dad's truck with my spare black motorbike. Chica got off the back wielding a modified M4 Carbine. Freddy got out the drivers seat, and opened my door.

"You alright?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah." I responded getting out.

"Foxy and I will take your while you too escape with the bike. Splitting up will lose them." Chica said giving a motorbike helmet.

"Alright, Bonnie you better hold on to me if were getting out of here using that bike." I replied, putting on the helmet.

"Ok." Bonnie said.

I checked the Skorpion, it was damaged.

"Here, take this." Chica said giving me a Mini-Uzi.

"Thanks." I thanked clocking the Mini-Uzi.

Chica and Foxy got in my car and drove off along with Freddy in the truck, I got on the bike, and there was secret holster on the bike. I found a M9 Berretta in there.

"Here, Bonnie take this." I said giving Bonnie the M9 Berretta.

"Alright." Bonnie responded.

Bonnie got on, wrapping his arms around as I started the bike. I went to top speed to get us the hell out of Dodge. We were now on the highway, dodging several cars.

"Tyler! They got men coming on bikes!" Bonnie shouted.

I turned my head a little bit, seeing Psychos on motorbikes speed up on us. I aimed my Mini-Uzi and fired at a few Psychos, killing them or caused enough damage for them to fall off their bikes. One was coming up fast, I pulled the trigger and it clicked, there was still ammo in it which means it's jammed.

"It's jammed!" I reacted.

The Psycho was closer now, pulled out his handgun, ready to fire. Bonnie acted fast, fired a single round to the head, killing the Psycho instantly. I was relieved that I was going to die.

"That was close, thanks Bonnie!" I thanked.

"No problem." Bonnie replied.

"Are they still following us?" I asked.

Bonnie looked behind us.

"No, we lost them." Bonnie responded.

I then kept going down the highway, heading home.

**(OST ended)**

(10 minutes later)

We got to the driveway and I parked the bike.

"How did they find you?" Bonnie questioned.

"They must have followed me, but they know where we live. And if they come here, we better get ready." I replied.

"Alright." Bonnie said.

We then headed inside and headed straight down to the armory. I pulled out a blue tarp, setting it on the metal table in the room. I set eight M9 Berretta's, four MP5's, and two M4A1's with a fore grip and ACOG sight. I also set a crate of ammo on there too, I then opened the surveillance room. My dad installed a home security system to the house. It barricades all windows, and doors leading outside. I turned on the security, entering the code. The barricades came down, completely sealing off access to all windows and doors leading outside, the barricades were like an emergency disease lab door that will close down if there was contamination breach.

"What's going on?" Vixen asked.

"Vincent's men followed me at school, we nearly made it out alive. They know where we are, so we need to defend ourselves. Get the others." I said.

"Ok." Vixen responded, leaving the room.

Soon, all of the animatronics came.

"Guys look, Vincent knows where we are. He may come tonight, so we need to defend ourselves." I explained, showing them the weapons on the blue tarp.

"Everyone will have a pistol, four of you will have the MP5's, while Bonnie and I will have the M4A1's." I said.

"Wait, lad. I only have one hand to use." Foxy responded.

"That's why I'm giving you this." I said, giving Foxy a metal cube.

"What's this?" Foxy asked.

"Place on your hook." I replied.

He then place it on his hook. The next thing that happened, the cube folded out and mixed with his hook. Then it went away, he now has a hand.

"Whoa, what happened to my hook?" Foxy reacted.

"Focus on getting your hook back, just think it." I said.

Then Foxy focus on thinking about that, then his hand formed back to his hook.

"When you need another hand, just think about it. When you want your hook back, just think about it." I explained.

"Thanks." Foxy thanked me.

Everyone picked up a handgun, including Bonnie and I. I gave Freddy, Foxy, Vixen, and Bon-Bon the MP5's. I then grabbed one of the M4A1's as Bonnie grabbed the other one. Everyone loaded up their weapons.

"When will they come?" Chica questioned.

"Soon, they failed their attempt on me at the school. Chances are that they'll be here." I replied.

"Is that why you installed the security?" Chica asked.

"No, my dad installed it a few years ago. Here, I'll show you." I said.

We entered the surveillance room, it showed 12 cameras. The living room, kitchen, hallway, attic, basement, basement hallway, front door, garage, front lawn, backyard, second floor hallway, staircase, and drive way. I haven't explain about the entire house, it has an attic, second floor, ground floor, and basement. My parent's room was on the second floor, along with a bathroom, office, and sewing room. The ground floor has the kitchen, living room, my bedroom, bathroom, laundry room, and an entertainment room that has a pool table, a few arcade machines, and you can go on the patio from there ever since the door to the patio was there. The basement had the guest rooms, which are now the animatronics rooms, and another living room.

"Whoa, we can see every place around the house." Vixen reacted.

"Everyone keep on alert, keep your weapon near you." I said.

"Alright." Vixen responded.

We then went on our own businesses. I went back upstairs and went to my room. Bonnie came in and set down his M4A1 on the desk.

"Tired?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." I replied yawning.

He then walked to the bed, lying down. I then went to the bed, snuggled with Bonnie. He kissed me and we both fell asleep.

(A few hours later)

It was 8:30 PM, I got up and left the room. I walked to the kitchen and made a PB sandwich for dinner. After eating I went back to my bedroom, went in the bathroom and took a shower.

(30 minutes later)

I got done taking a shower and put on my clothes. I went in my room, and turned on the Xbox One and watch Netflix on it.

(2 hours later)

After two hours of Netflix, I turned off the Xbox One. Vixen came barging in.

"Tyler! Bonnie! You guys need to see this!" Vixen shouted.

Bonnie woke up and got up, we then rushed to the surveillance room. In the cameras viewing outside, Psycho soldiers were standing in the front lawn. Vincent came walking up to the front porch.

**(The Purge OST-Toodaloo, Sandins)**

"I don't if you're seeing or hearing this Tyler, I letting you know that you and your friends won't be safe in there for long. You can surrender or die, our gear to break in will be here in an hour. Make your choice, Tyler. Cut the power." Vincent said, walking away from the porch.

Soon the power to the house was shut off, except for the surveillance room which was running on emergency power.

"Now what?" TC panicked.

"Chica, hide down here in the basement. Foxy, hide in the garage. Freddy, TC, Vixen, hide in the attic. Bon-Bon, hide in the laundry room. Bonnie and I will patrol all the rooms if any got in." I explained.

"Alright." TC responded.

Soon, everyone went to their designated spots. Bonnie and I went back to the bedroom and grabbed our M4A1's.

"I patrol the ground floor, you'll take the second floor." I said.

"Ok." Bonnie replied.

Bonnie went upstairs and I started my patrol on the ground floor.

**(OST ended)**

(An half an hour later)

I headed to the entertainment room, I remember when I showed the others that room a day after I came home from the hospital back in November.

(Flashback)

I walked the others to the entertainment room, I then showed them what the room was.

"Wow, pretty neat." Chica reacted.

"Hey, what's this?" Freddy wondered.

When I looked at where Freddy was, he was standing near _The House of the Dead_ arcade game.

"Oh, that's The House of the Dead arcade game. It's one of my favorite arcade games." I explained.

There was also one day that Bonnie beat my high score on there.

"What, how is that possible? I played this game for four years!" I reacted.

"I just aimed for the head, instead of firing at the chest." Bonnie responded.

I wasn't mad at Bonnie, but happy for him.

(Present Time)

**(The Purge OST-That Will Be Thee)**

I then heard a knock on the door, everyone came out of their hiding spots and walked to the front door. I got there and seeing through the barricade's small window was Vincent.

"Well Tyler, you and your friends are here. Have you made your decision?" Fritz questioned.

"Look, can't we talk about this?" I tried to negotiate.

Then a Psycho soldier came charging to the door.

"Just come here with your robot friends, you fuck!" The soldier shouted.

Vincent then aimed his M9 Berretta and shot him, hitting his right temple from his side with blood splattering the small window.

"AH!" Many animatronics reacted.

I was in shock.

"You have 30 minutes left, better think fast." Vincent threatened.

He then walked away and several soldiers dragged away their dead comrade.

"He… He just… killed him." Chica said.

"Everyone get back to your spots, we're about to have a fight in our hands." I responded.

Everyone went back to their spots and Bonnie and I resumed our patrols. When I decide to check the hallway, a saw a strange static wave pass by me.

"What the hell?" I reacted.

Then static appeared in my vision with Goldie running at me, screaming at me. Next thing I know, my vision black out.

**(OST ended)**

(Bonnie's POV)

**(The Purge OST-Nothing Is Ever Going To Be Ok)**

I kept patrolling the second floor, I then heard a scream.

"AHHHHHH!"

I ran downstairs, but then I ran into Foxy.

"Foxy, what are doing out of hiding?" I questioned.

"Aye heard the scream, lad. Ye heard it too, didn't ye?" Foxy replied.

"I did." I said.

We then walk to the hallway, standing there was Tyler. But something wasn't right.

"Tyler, you ok?" I asked.

He kept standing there.

"Tyler." I asked again, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He then turned around, his eyes were black with his pupils' dark yellow.

"Oh no." I reacted.

He then took the rifle and smashed the rifle stock at Foxy. Then he charged at me, causing me to fall to the ground. He then tried to punch me in the face, I grabbed his hand, trying to push him away. He then tried to use the other hand, I grabbed it with my other hand. I then manage to push him back, knocking him back to the floor.

"What's going on?" Bon-Bon wondered, coming out of the laundry room.

"He's possessed!" I explained.

Bon-Bon came running down to us. Foxy and Bon-Bon then held Tyler against the floor before he'll attack anyone else.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Tyler shouted, in distorted voice.

"Tyler! I know you're still here, fight it!" I responded.

He then started making a struggling groan sound.

"AH! GUYS HELP ME! I CAN'T GET HIM OUT!" Tyler shouted, normally.

I didn't know what to do.

"BONNIE, HIT ME! HIT ME!" Tyler shouted.

"I don't what to hurt you again!" I reacted, concerning not to hurt Tyler.

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY HE'LL GET OUT! PLEASE!" Tyler begged.

I then started hitting Tyler in the face, I started to cry because I was causing pain to him. But it was the only way to get that golden freak out of him. After a few punches, Tyler started to scream, distortedly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyler shouted.

He then gave up trying to break loose, he just lied there, calm and breathing normally. He had a few bruises on his face, a little bit purple. Tyler opened his eyes, they were normal. He then started to cry, he was in deep shock. I brought him up, hugging him to calm him down.

"I saw a static ring pass me, he then popped out of nowhere and next thing I know my vision was pitch black!" Tyler said, crying.

"It's alright, Tyler. It's ok, he's gone." I responded, kissing him, comforting him.

We then got up.

"At least ye're ok, lad. Had me in shock, couldn't believe that golden bear got a hold of ye." Foxy said.

"I agree, terrifying as last time." Bon-Bon agreeing with Foxy.

(My POV)

"I feel weird." I said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie questioned.

"This weird feeling, I'm not possessed anymore, but it feels like I have energy in me." I explained.

"Energy?" Foxy reacted.

All of a sudden, I felt a rush feeling and I was at the end of the hallway in one fourth of a second.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Bonnie reacted.

"Did I just teleport?" I guessed.

I then focused back to the spot I was, then the same thing happened, I teleport back to the others.

"How is this possibly?" Bon-Bon wondered.

"I must have picked up some of Goldie's power after he got out of my head." I theorized.

"That's surprising." Foxy reacted.

"What did you guys actually see when I teleported?" I asked.

"A grey flash, that's what we saw." Bon-Bon explained.

**(The Purge OST- I Bid Thee Farewell)**

Then we heard the sound of a couple vehicles driving up to the front of the house. We then rushed to entrance, realizing that the time Vincent gave us was up. Psychos were placing hooks on the barricades, they were going to pull them straight off.

"Well Tyler, looks like your time is up! We could have played this the easy way but now we play this the hard way." Vincent shouted.

He then gave us an eerie smile, he then pumped his SPAS-12 semi-auto shotgun.

"Open the barricades, boys! Let the killing commence!" Vincent shouted, walking away.

Then the SUV's in the front started going in reverse with the hooks tracing back to them. Soon we heard the barricades about to come right off.

"Go! Go! Go!" I shouted.

We then started to move to hide, then the barricades came off. Gunfire started, the windows were all shot and broken. I went to my bedroom and locked the door. Soon I heard the broken glass made more noise, they were inside. I peek through my window, there were couple of them coming in, I even notice a few females wearing the same mask, wear a Kevlar vest, but they were also wearing a white dress and their shoes were lightweight, wielding machetes and axes.

"Great, now we got psychotic girls then just men." I reacted.

**(OST ended)**

(Chica's POV)

I remained hiding in the basement during all the commotion, I was hiding beside the couch when I heard the barricades come off. I then heard a women laugh along with the sound of something being smashed, then there was no more sound. It was completely pitch black in the basement, I was scared. I flashed my flashlight around, seeing if there were any of those crazy masked freaks were around. I check the left side of the room, nothing there. I checked the right side, nothing there. But then when I check the left side, in front of me was a Psycho grunt.

**(The Purge OST- Are You Hurt?)**

He then tried to grab me, I tried aiming and firing at him but he knocked the M9 out of my hand. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, trying to get away. He then dragged me to the middle of the room, he then pulled out his sidearm, right about to kill me. But then was interrupted by three shots to his face by Tyler, who was standing behind him. The grunt dropped to the ground, Tyler then helped me up.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, thank you." I thanked, hugging him.

He then brought me to the security room, he pulled out a Taurus Judge and handed to me.

"Stay here, if anyone comes in here and it's not me or the others, blast them!" Tyler warned me.

"Alright." I responded.

Tyler then left the room, heading back upstairs.

**(OST ended)**

(My POV)

I sneak to the attic, when I popped my head out of the hatch, Freddy was aiming his MP5 at me.

"Sorry Tyler, I thought you were one of Fritz's men." Freddy whispered.

"It's ok." I replied, quietly.

I hid behind an attic wall frame, soon I heard footsteps from below. I peek my head out a little. A grunt was entering the attic, he then flashed his light at where Freddy, Vixen, and TC were hiding.

"Hey I found-" The grunt shouted before I grabbed him in a sleeper hold.

He dropped his flashlight and I was squeezing his neck tight, he kept on making choking sounds. I then squeezed really tight, snapping his neck. He dropped his hands off of me, I let him go.

"Holy crap, that was surprising." Freddy reacted, still quietly.

"I better check the ground floor, stay here." I warned.

I then headed back to the ground floor, walking through the kitchen, into the dining room. A Psycho was walking through, he didn't noticed me. I aimed my rifle and fired, he was killed but fired a few rounds, not hitting me. I then pursued to the entertainment room, I then heard laughter coming from the hallway. A Psycho girl was piggyback riding a Psycho grunt, they soon spotted me when they walked in.

"Shit!" The Psycho girl shouted.

**(The Purge OST- Your Soul Has Been Cleansed)**

The girl took cover back in the hallway, while the grunt took cover beside the pool table. I fired at them, but I missed. The grunt charged at me, we were then fighting over the rifle. He pushed me against the wall, I used enough force to hit him with the rifle stock. The girl strikes at me with an axe, I ducked and she misses, hitting the wall instead. She then gets the axe off the wall and strikes at me as I fell on the pool table. I use my rifle as a shield, trying to push back the axe. I kicked her, causing her to fall. The grunt came out from behind, forcefully pushing a pool cue on my neck. I was struggling to break free, then I manage to grab a pool ball, hitting the grunts head. I broke free, but the girl strike at me again. I roll to the right side of the pool table with the M4 in my hand, dodging the axe blade. She then got on top of the pool table, about to strike again.

"AHHHH!" She screamed.

I aimed the M4, firing a single shot to her head. She collapsed on the pool table, she was dead. The grunt came back, hitting me with the pool cue. The strikes came really fast and hurt like hell. The pool cue broke, the grunt then kicked me in the stomach. He then reach to grab the M4, I quickly grabbed the M4 also. Again fighting over the rifle, I pushed him against the wall, with the rifle firing a couple rounds at the ceiling. I then pushed him to _The House of the Dead_ arcade game, smashing his face into the screen, over and over. I then let him go, soon another grunt came crashing through the broken glass patio door. He crashed me against the wall, I fell over and he came close, aiming his M9 at me. I grabbed the gun with both of my hands when he started firing, the bullets hit the floor, nearly an inch close to my head. I threw a punch at him, but then he grabbed me in a sleeper hold. I back head butt him, getting him off of me. I grabbed a glass shard nearby, and then stabbed his neck.

"AH! AH! AHHHH!" I shouted, repeatedly stabbing with the glass shard, to the dead grunts neck.

I then got up and fired a single round to the head at every single body in the room, making sure they're all dead. I then heard a shutter in the next room, I started walking there to find out what it was. Right as I was about to enter the room, Goldie came close to me with the feeling of sharp pain. I looked down, realizing that Goldie had a knife in his hand and that he stabbed me in the stomach. I fell against the pool table, I then slide down into a sitting position.

"Looks like it's over for you." Goldie said.

I wanted to charge at him, but I was losing blood really fast.

"You're really tough, I have to say that." Goldie said.

He then walked away, out of my sight. I then got up, started to slowly walk to the staircase, applying pressure to the stab wound.

**(OST ended)**

(TC's POV)

After all the noise from downstairs stop, I wanted to check to see what was going on.

"TC, where are you going?" Vixen questioned me.

"I'm going to go check." I responded.

I then left the attic, I was now on the second floor. I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me.

(Chica's POV)

**(The Purge OST-Neighbors)**

I got out under the desk in the surveillance room and decided to check the cameras. I switched to the front door camera, two Psychos were standing there. But then an unidentified figure walked up to the steps and shot them. I noticed who it was.

"Jacket!" I reacted.

I then left the surveillance room.

**(OST ended)**

(TC's POV)

I slowly walked to the end of the hallway, but then out of nowhere, one of those masked freaks came out of nowhere, but it was a women. I back up, but then there was a grunt behind me.

**(The Purge OST-Are You Hurt?)**

"AH! NO!" I shouted.

Then brought me to the floor, the women sat on my stomach with a machete in her and, while the grunt was holding me from my head. Then nodded their heads, agreeing to kill me.

"AH, SOMEONE HELP ME!" I begged.

But then gunfire started, those freaks were shot multiple times. They were soon dead, who killed them was standing at the other end of the hallway was Freddy and Vixen. They came up to me, checking to see if I'm ok.

"Are you ok?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I replied.

Bonnie then came out of the office.

"What happened?" Bonnie wondered.

"These two freaks attacked me!" I responded.

"I'm glad you're ok." Bonnie said.

"I heard noise from the ground floor, that's why I want to check." I explained.

"Let's go check." Bonnie said.

**(OST ended)**

(Bonnie's POV)

We got TC up and we headed to the ground floor. We then heard someone walking from the kitchen, walking out of there was Tyler. I was shocked that he was bleeding.

"Tyler!" I reacted.

I ran towards him, I then started to cry.

"Goldie stabbed me, I'm losing a lot of blood." Tyler explained.

I set him down on the staircase, trying to apply pressure to the wound.

(My POV)

Everyone was surrounding me except Vixen, I didn't know where she was. Soon, a grunt came out of nowhere with a SPAS-12 semi-auto shotgun.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Vincent is going to be happy about this when I finish the job." The grunt said, pumping the shotgun.

Everyone started to cover me, they were risking their lives to protect me. But then the grunt was shot five times to the head. Right as the grunt fell to the floor, stand behind him, holding an M9 was Vixen. She shot him, she saved me and the others. Everyone then gave space for me as Vixen came up to me.

"Thanks Vixen." I thank.

She then kissed me on the lips. Out of nowhere, Vincent, Fredrick, Goldie, and a two more grunts came out of nowhere.

**(The Purge OST-Ours, Not Theirs)**

"Looks like your friend won't last long, nor will you." Vincent said, aiming his shotgun at us.

I closed my eyes as Vixen bear hugged me, waiting for the pending doom. But then a skateboard came out of nowhere, rolling near Fritz. There was a cassette tape on it. Vincent picked it up and played it.

"Do you know what time it is?" The tape played.

Right at that second, Jacket came out of nowhere, snapped the neck of one of the grunts and shot the other grunt. Vincent pulled out a flash bang grenade and pulled the pin. Right as the flash bang went off, Vincent, Fredrick, and Goldie were nowhere in sight.

"Thanks Jacket, I owe you one." I thanked.

**(OST ended)**

Then after a few seconds, the FBI and the paramedics arrived. FBI special units came barging in, checking the area for any hostiles.

"Clear!" One of the FBI agents shouted.

Soon, the paramedics came in and loaded me in a gurney.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics questioned me.

"Stab wound." I responded.

Then they loaded in the ambulance and drove me to the hospital.

(15 minutes later)

Now on a hospital gurney, the doctors barged me into the emergency room.

"We need to move, he's losing blood fast!" One of the doctors shouted.

Soon they put a breather mask around me, then anesthesia came right through. I was soon out cold.


	6. Day 6

Day 6

(A few hours later)

I woke up in a hospital room, standing next to me were two detectives. One Hispanic male, and one Asian female.

"Tyler Norwood?" One of the detectives asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I'm Detective Cruz, this is Detective Tao. We're detectives from the Richland Police Department, we need to ask you what happened at your house last night." Detective Cruz explained.

"Ok." I replied.

"Who were those masked people in your house that were dead?" Detective Tao questioned.

"They're were members of a terrorist group, called The Psychos." I responded.

"Vincent Romero is their leader? Is that correct?" Detective Tao asked.

"Yes, he's responsible for the missing kid's incident back in '87 at Freddy Fazbear's." I explained.

"So what's up with the animatronics?" Detective Cruz asked.

"Their possessed by those dead kids, it's not five kids, it's 11. Six of them were killed not at the location, but not far. Their souls possessed the toy animatronics, while the main five kids haunt the originals. The originals said that they were lured to the back room and were stabbed to death, then Vincent and Toy Freddy or Fredrick stuffed the dead bodies in the suits." I explained.

I then told them everything else that happened about what was going on.

"Is that it?" Detective Tao asked.

I nodded my head.

"Alright, thank you." Detective Tao thank me.

Soon, the detectives left. A doctor came walking in.

"Hi Tyler, you alright?" The doctor asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You suffered damage to the stomach and lost some blood, but it's been fixed, so other than that you're fine. You'll be check out in an hour by Mike." The doctor explained.

"Thanks." I thanked.

The doctor left the room, I then closed my eyes.

(An hour later)

I was check out by Mike at the hospital, he then drove me home.

"What's going on back at the house?" I asked.

"Crime Scene Unit is investigating the bloodbath at your house, but there almost done." Mike explained.

(10 minutes later)

We got back to the house around 6 AM, the place was filled with FBI, Police, Crime Scene Unit, and the Medical Examiners. When I got out of the car, I notice a group of people nearby. I noticed one of them, they were the families of the animatronics when they were alive.

"Please, let us through! I know my son is here!" Ms. Reagan begged.

"I'm sorry ma'am, no civilians through." The officer responded.

"It's ok, I know who they are." I said.

The officer let them through.

"Are you Tyler Norwood?" Ms. Reagan asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"You have information about what happened to our kids?" Mrs. Martinez wondered.

"Yes I do, follow me." I said.

We went inside, and sitting in the living room were the others. They noticed the families, they got up.

"Are these them?" Ms. Reagan wondered.

"Yes, Ms. Regan. Jack is Bonnie, Elisabeth is Chica, Jacob is Foxy, Amanda is Vixen, Austin is Bon-Bon, and Abagail is TC." I explained who they were.

"And Fredrick?" A voice asked.

Everyone moved, standing there was Derrick Fazbear.

"Mr. Fazbear!" I reacted.

"Who is Fredrick?" Mr. Fazbear asked again.

"Freddy." I responded.

Soon the family members walked to their former members of their families, when they were alive.

**(The Purge OST-Let's Grow)**

"Jack, is that you?" Ms. Reagan questioned Bonnie.

"Yes, it's me." Bonnie replied, holding his dad's Silver Star.

"Oh, it is you." Ms. Reagan cried, hugging him.

They all met for the first time in nearly 30 years.

"You knew who our uncles and aunts?" Foxy's brother's son asked.

"Yes, they told me they were killed by one man." I responded.

"Vincent." Mrs. Martinez said.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Is that bastard dead?" Mr. Peterson wondered.

"No, he's still out there. Not only he hurt you people, but he also hurt me." I said.

"What did he do?" Mr. Fazbear wondered.

"Follow me." I replied.

I then showed them the vault, downstairs. I entered the code and opened it, then I turned on the lights. I walk to where there were two tables with the bodies of Daniel and my dad, covered up by long white sheets. I pulled the sheets off, revealing them.

"The one on the right is Daniel Fazbear, Mr. Fazbear's youngest son and Freddy's younger brother. The one on the left is my dad, he was a Marine." I explained, starting to cry when I got to my dad.

Mr. Fazbear walked to Daniel, he started to cry.

"Is that daddy?" A young voice heard.

We all turned around, realizing it was Daniel's son. Daniel went through a divorce a few months before he hired me. His son's name is Ben, he's about seven years old.

"Hey son, maybe we can talk somewhere else." Freddy improvised.

Freddy carried Ben out of the room, not wanting to let him know that Daniel is dead.

"Did Vincent kill them?" Mrs. Martinez asked.

"We don't know, our faces were covered with bags when they were killed." I explained.

Mike then came in the vault.

"Tyler, we manage to trace Vincent's radio signals, we have it on surveillance. Oh and by the way, someone out here won't be here not long." Mike said.

"Who?" I wondered.

We walked into the basement living room, laying on the couch, heavily damaged was Marion.

"Marion!" I reacted.

"One…One of Vincent's men found me, and…and did a lot of damage to me." Marion said, weakly.

"You're not going to be here that long, say anything you need to say." I responded.

"There's…There's." Marion stuttered.

"There's what?" I asked.

"There's another….animatronic, he's…he's at the location you and the originals used to be at." Marion revealed.

"Where at?" I questioned.

"There's…There's a secret room, a safe room for emergency purposes. He's in there, he's been around for a long time since the…the beginning." Marion explained.

"Since the beginning, Fredbear Diner?" I asked.

"Stop Vincent…before more people are hurt." Marion said his last words, with his eyes stopped glowing.

He was gone.

"Now we know there's another animatronic, that's been around since the beginning." I said.

"I'll have my maintenance crew check for the room at the location." Mr. Fazbear responded.

"I should get some rest, the rest of you should too." I said.

Soon, everyone left except for Ms. Reagan, Bonnie and I. Bonnie then wrapped his arms around me, from behind.

"Are you two in a relationship of some sort?" Ms. Reagan asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed, blushing.

"He's really sweet." Bonnie exposed, kissing me.

"I'm proud of you Jack, or I should say Bonnie." Ms. Reagan replied.

"Come on Tyler, you need some rest." Bonnie said.

**(OST ended)**

Bonnie and I went upstairs and went to my bedroom, the glass was cleaned up and repaired. Bonnie slipped off my clothes, discovering the stiches of my stab wound. He brought me to the bed, started to cuddle. He started to lick me, passionately. He then moved down to the stiches.

"The stiches shows how manly you are." Bonnie teased as he licked the stitches.

He then brought me close to his chest, I felt his warmth as I snuggled.

"Thank you for saving me." I thanked.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you're ok." Bonnie responded, kissing me.

We then were both asleep.

(A few hours later)

I woke up around noon, the house was now quiet. My phone started to ring, I answered it.

"Tyler Norwood?" The person asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I'm Colonel Garrison, I was the leading commander in the division your father was in. I'm sorry about your lose." Colonel Garrison said.

"Thank you, what do you need?" I questioned.

"We're holding a memorial for your father, and the president wants you to talk about him, about the things that has been going on. The press will be there and will ask you questions." Colonel Garrison explained.

"When is it?" I asked.

"At 4 PM." Colonel Garrison said.

"Alright, I'll be there." I responded, hanging up.

I got up and took a shower, after that I put dress clothes.

"What's up with the fancy clothing?" Bonnie asked.

"Memorial for my dad, at 4 PM." I explained.

"I'll get the others." Bonnie replied, getting up.

(A few more hours later)

It was now 3:30 PM, everyone was ready to go. The originals and I took my car, which is now repair. While the toy animatronics took my dad's truck. We then drove off to the memorial.

(15 minutes later)

We arrived at the cemetery, almost everyone in the cities was there. The priest gave the final rites, and they buried my dad. Friends of my dad who survived that mission paid their respects to him, I did as well. I walked over to the podium, with Mike standing near it.

"Mike, I think it's time to tell the public about the incidents." I said.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yes, with all the commotion, it's best to let them know." I responded.

I got on the podium, as the animatronics sat down on the chairs nearby. Everyone was quiet, ready for me to speak.

**(The Purge OST-Emergency Services Will Be Suspended)**

"My dad, Sergeant Michael "Mick" Norwood was a good father, a good husband, and a damn good Marine. When he was on his last tour after 9/11, he and his 12 man squad was on a mission to eliminate a Taliban lieutenant who was close to its leader in 2001. His squad lost five men while the rest were critically wounded. He fought through hell to get not only him, but his surviving men and dead out of there while he was wounded also. The mission was top secret because the information was gathered from a Taliban commander when excessive force was used during interrogation, and along several civilians were accidentally killed. He was secretly rewarded the Medal of Honor for his bravery on the battlefield at the White House. The only people he could tell this was me and my mom. My mom passed away a few years ago when she was killed by a drunk driver, my dad and I were also in the wreck. The only thing I have left now of them is my mom's locket and my dad's metal." I said.

Soon, the news reporters started asking questioned.

"Can you explain about why the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's are here?" One reporter asked.

"The truth is that the animatronics are possessed by kids who were murdered back in '87. If you're familiar with the missing kid's incident. The five kids were lured into the back, killed and were stuffed into the suits. But they aren't now after they were cleaned about 10 years ago. The toy animatronics are possessed by other kids that weren't killed at the location, but at several spots nearby. The originals thought that killing the night watch would keep the place safe, but when I was hired at Freddy Fazbear's, I manage to change that. No, no night watch were killed, but two were killed by an associate of the kid's murderer. Their bodies were stuffed in spare suits and were hidden in a wall spacing at Fazbear Family Diner. I know the identities of the murdered kids and know who is what." I explained.

"What about the kid that was killed in front of Fredbear Diner, and the Bite of '87?" The reporter asked.

"The kid's soul possessed a puppet called Marion at Fazbear Family Diner, who gave the souls the ability to control the animatronics, unfortunately Marion died this morning. And the Bite of '87 was caused by Vixen, over here. But was possessed during the attack by another associate, who possessed her." I explained.

"Is the killer Vincent Romero, the founder and lead of the terrorist group The Psychos?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, Vincent is responsible for the kid's murders, his men were also responsible for the attacks at Richland High School and at my home. The associate to the kid's murders was the new version of Freddy or Fredrick, and the killer of the two night watch and who possessed Vixen was Golden Freddy. Both are indeed possessed by two souls, but their souls are corrupt, the reasons why they are helping Fritz." I explained.

"Why did you blow up Fazbear Family Diner?" The reporter asked.

"Vincent was possibly going to use the diner as a front to murder people, which is why I blew it up." I explained.

"There are rumors that you have a loving relationship with the animatronics sitting next to you, is this true?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, it is true. It started with Bonnie, who knew me since I was five. He told me that he loved me and I loved him. When Daniel and my dad were killed, the animatronics cared for me. They even risked their own lives to protect me when Vincent attack my home. I gave them home because I cared for them, I turned this whole situation around when I got the job." I explained, blushing a bit.

"Thank you." The reporter thanked me.

I then left the podium, along with the others. We got in our car and drove home.

**(OST ended)**

(15 minutes later)

We got home and put on normal clothes. Bonnie and I went back to my room.

"So what now?" Bonnie asked.

"Mike has surveillance on Vincent's radio chatter, we just got to wait if anything picks up." I responded.

Soon my phone ringed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Tyler, I picked up some chatter on the radio frequencies. I installed the surveillance software on your computer." Mike said.

"Alright, thanks." I responded, hanging up.

I turned on my computer, opened the surveillance software. The software popped up, it was recording the radio chatter.

"Bonnie, get the others. They may want to hear this." I said.

"Ok." Bonnie replied.

Soon, everyone was in the room.

"Is this the radio chatter?" Vixen asked.

"Yeah, let's see what these guys are saying." I responded.

I turned up the volume, and listened to the wire.

"Vincent, we need a plan to counter-attack these guys. Our home invasion attempt didn't work." A voice heard on the chatter.

"Must be one of Vincent's lieutenants." I reacted.

"We'll meet up at the Lucky 8 Bar at 9, I know an old friend who owns the place." Vincent said.

"Alright, I'll let the others know." Vincent's lieutenant responded.

Soon, there was no more chatter.

"Vincent and his lieutenants will be meeting there." I said, standing up.

We left the room and headed down to the armory. I entered the code and opened the vault. I put on a Kevlar vest, grabbed a P226, and several clips. I loaded the P226, then I called Mike.

"Mike, Vincent and his lieutenants are meeting at Lucky 8 Bar at 9 PM." I said.

"Alright, I get the Tri-Cities FBI divisions' ready." Mike replied.

"When should we meet up?" I asked.

"Drive to the place at 8:55, we'll have a team ready to breach." Mike responded.

"Alright." I said, hanging up.

"So what's the plan?" Chica asked.

"We have the location where Vincent and his lieutenants will meet. FBI special unit team will be there when we start knocking, and we'll arrest Fritz and any other members." I explained.

Everyone except Bonnie left the room. I decided to keep looking for anything on Vincent's terrorist group. According to the FBI dossier files that Mike also sent, The Psychos have connections to drug rings that funnel money to them, the black market, blood diamonds, and oil. Vincent started the terrorist group while he was still at the Western State Hospital. The estimate number of members The Psychos have count over 30,000 soldiers. Chica came in with a slice of pizza on a plate.

"Here Tyler, don't want to be on an empty stomach." Chica said, handing me the plate.

"Thanks." I thank, taking a bite of the slice.

"Find anything on The Psychos?" Chica asked,

"They got connections to drug rings, the black market, blood diamonds, and oil. That's how they're funded. Vincent apparently created the group while he was still at the Western State Hospital. The estimate number of soldiers they have is over 30,000." I explained.

"Whoa." Chica reacted.

"Yeah, but so far nothing else." I said, finishing the slice of pizza.

Chica then wrapped her arms around me.

"The others and I are glad that you're ok, we were all scared after you were stabbed." Chica said, kissing my head.

"I'm also glad that you are too, including the others." I responded.

Her hugging got me tired, I then fell asleep.

(A few hours later)

I heard someone saying my name, trying to wake me up.

"Tyler! Tyler, wake up!" Chica said.

"Huh? Oh, I must have fell asleep." I replied.

I check the time, it was 8:30.

"We better get ready." I said, getting off the chair.

I still had my Kevlar vest on. I grabbed my P226, and left the room. Everyone was ready to go, the originals and I took my car as the toy animatronics took my dads truck. We then drove off to the location Vincent's meeting was.

(15 minutes later)

We parked next to the curb on the street the bar was at, and waited. My phone ringed.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I'm in the grey sedan on the other side of the street." Mike said.

I then noticed Mike's car.

"I see you." I responded.

"The FBI team is in the white van next to me, Vincent and his men should be arriving in a bit." Mike explained.

"Alright." I said, hanging up.

Soon, four black SUV's pulled up to the bar. Stepping out of the third SUV was Vincent, Goldie, and Fredrick. Then the rest of his men got out, entering the bar.

"That's them, let's go." I said, getting out.

We started walking to the bar as Mike, and the FBI team followed. The one half of the FBI team entered the bar from the back as the rest of us entered from the front.

**(The Purge OST-No More Killing Tonight)**

"Freeze! Freeze! Nobody move!" An FBI unit shouted.

The FBI team had Vincent, Goldie, Fredrick, and their lieutenants surrounded. I kicked open the front door of the bar.

"Nobody better move a muscle, you do, and you'll get a bullet to the head." I shouted, aiming my P226.

"Up against the table, right now!" Mike shouted.

We pushed those that were close to the pool table against it, while other Psychos in the room were handcuffed.

"You finally catch up." Vincent said.

Soon, there was absolute silence.

"Before all of you are taken into FBI custody, there's a question I want answered for me and Freddy." I said.

Everyone was looking around the room, still quiet.

"Which one of you killed Daniel and my dad?" I questioned.

Still, no one answered.

"Playing the silent card? Ok." I said.

I grabbed a pool cue and smashed the shot glasses and liquor off the counter, then walked to the pool table and smashed the pool cue, splitting it in half. I then walked away a bit, and just stared at the wall.

"I'll ask again …who shot my father?" I asked again, in a serious tone.

"And my brother?" Freddy asked.

Still silent, until a voice spoke up.

"Just so you know, both of you. Your dad and your brother, it's not like they weren't scared of dying." A voice heard.

I turned around, looking at who said it, it was Goldie. He killed Daniel and my dad. I aimed my P226, right at him.

"Move away from the table." I demanded.

Goldie left the pool table and started moving slowly towards Freddy and I.

"You killed them." I said.

"I did, and I'm sorry. It wasn't anything personal." Goldie apologized.

"It was personal to us." Freddy responded.

"I'm really sorry, you were right. We…we were all losing our minds." Goldie explained, starting to tear up.

Guilt was running through Goldie's mind. I then thought about it, Goldie's not responsible for killing my dad and Daniel. He was suffering, just like the others.

"I know your past life, Kyle." I revealed Goldie's real name.

"You do?" Goldie replied.

"Your dad was a drug dealer, and your mom was a prostitute. They may sound horrible but they deeply cared about one person, their son. After you were killed, they lost their minds. They wanted the police to put them in jail for life, which they did when they turned themselves in. They thought their lives were over. I don't blame you for killing my dad, I know you and the others suffered. But give me a chance to help you." I said.

I reached my left hand out. Goldie then pulled his M9 out and placed the barrel to his right temple, he was suicidal.

"Wait, Goldie don't!" Freddy reacted.

Goldie was already crying, really bad.

"Goldie, don't do this. Just put the gun down and we can talk this through." I tried to reason.

"He's right, let's just talk about it. I don't blame you either for killing my brother. We all suffered the same way." Freddy also tried to reason.

"I'm sorry." Goldie said his last words, before he pulled the trigger.

Goldie's dead body fell to the floor, I was in complete shock. I then walked over to Vincent.

"You're truly responsible for killing them, not Goldie." I said.

"I'm always cleaver with a few things." Vincent responded.

"Like what?" I questioned.

Soon, flash bangs came crashing through the windows. In a matter of seconds after the flash bangs went off, Vincent, Fredrick, and the rest of their men were gone.

"Their gone!" I shouted.

The FBI teams sweep through the entire bar and outside.

"No sign of them, vehicles are gone." The FBI team commander said.

I was frustrated, Vincent slipped through our fingers. I then felt too tired.

"Tyler, you and the others should head home. We'll handle this." Mike said.

"Alright." I replied.

We left the bar and got in our cars, and drove home.

**(OST ended)**

(15 minutes later)

We got in the drive way and went inside, I sat down in the living room.

"Vincent may have done horrible things that are unspeakable, but there are some other people who have done horrible things that were unspeakable." I said.

"Like what?" Bonnie asked.

"The Holocaust, the Nazis killed 6 million Jewish men, women, and children. Treated them like animals, conducted horrible experiments on them, and thought that they weren't human. And 9/11, nearly 3,000 people died when the towers collapsed and that one plane crashing into Virginia. That was the darkest day in the U.S. The attack was committed by Islamic extremists, thinking that we Americans are evil, not only had they attacked us, and they also attack Muslims. All of these horrible events makes us think, what kind of a world we live in. Those that have done these horrible things are either mentally ill, or that the devil himself had convinced them to do these things. Vincent, he's not mentally insane, he's truly evil." I said, crying.

Bonnie placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I remember when the towers collapsed, the T.V was on in the morning. I was shocked that so many people died." Bonnie responded.

"I was only two years old when it happened, but my parent's remembered. Everyone remembers where they were, my mom was holding me when she saw the towers come down on TV." I said.

All the animatronics came close to me, comforting me.

"We all suffered." Bonnie said.

"We did." I replied.

Soon, everyone except Bonnie and Vixen left and went to their rooms.

"Tyler, how about you spend the night with Vixen?" Bonnie asked.

"Are you sure?" I responded.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bonnie said, kissing me.

"Ok." I accepted, smiling.

Bonnie left and went into my bed room, Vixen then wrapped her arms around me. We walked downstairs and entered Vixen's room, I locked the door and I laid down on her bed as she slipped off my clothes and her bra. She then crawled up to me like a cat, and kissed me on the lips. I brought my mouth close to her breasts, I licked them and started to suck one of them. She moaned as her breast squirted her milk in my mouth. I stopped, she then came up to my left ear.

"Are you ready?" Vixen asked, in a teasing tone.

"Yeah." I replied.

She then scooted down to my crouch area, starting to stroke my member. She started to lick, from the bottom to the top with her warm tongue. She then brought her breasts close to my manhood, placing them around it. She started to push them, applying tightness. She continued to lick, and then took it all in her blazing hot mouth.

"Mhhhhhhhhh." Vixen moaned.

I placed my right hand on her head, as she made the pace faster. After a few minutes, I started to leak precum.

"Ah, Vixen!" I said.

She looked at me and gave me a smile, as she went more faster.

"Vixen, I'm gonna!" I shouted.

Soon, my load released in her warm mouth. She licked up and swallowed my load, then licked my member clean. I brought her crouch to my face, and kissed. I then slipped my tongue through her vagina lips, entering her.

"Oh, Tyler!" Vixen moaned, in pleasure.

She tasted so sweet. I moved my tongue around, exploring more inside. I finally hit her G-spot.

"Ah, Tyler go faster!" Vixen screamed.

I moved my tongue more faster, Vixen then ejaculated her juices. I licked it all up and gave one last kiss to her crouch. She then position herself, hovering over my erected member. She then gave a cute smile to me, as she went down, feeling my member enter her. She starting go up and down, up and down, and up and down. She felt really warm, like the sun.

"You feel so warm!" I shouted.

"You too!" Vixen replied.

She then leaned forward, kissing me.

"You and Bonnie, I feel mostly close to. Even though I still love the others." I confessed.

"You're very cute Tyler, I imagine you and me snuggling together, watching a sunset." Vixen responded.

"That's sound very sweet." I said, kissing her back.

She then went back to thrust, she went faster than before. I felt my member throbbing, as I started to moan. Vixen noticed and picked up the speed, to maximum.

"AH! VIXEN!" I shouted, in pleasure.

Right as I said that, she came down, my breaking point. I felt my cum fill her.

"AH! OH TYLER!" Vixen screamed.

She then pulled me out of her, and laid on me with her breasts in my face. I moved spots with her, with me laying on her, snuggling between her breasts.

"I love you Vixen." I exposed, kissing her breasts.

"I love you too, Tyler." Vixen responded, kissing my head.

I went back to snuggling her space between her breasts, falling asleep.

**Thanks you guys for reading the sequel of Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's and supporting the series! It took me a while to write this out, because there were things that got me busy, but I manage to get enough time to finish. Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is not over yet, I'm planning on releasing two side stories of it before planning on SFNAF 3, the third story will be released in May or early June. Also, a SFNAF Q&amp;A fanfic will be made, you can ask three questions and a dare to me and the animatronics. Any sex dares won't be used that much, but kissing can be used more than once. There will also be short stories of SFNAF. The next chapter explains a few things about the fanfiction series if anyone is confused about something and facts about it. Also, if any of you fan artists get some inspiration, go ahead and make some fan art! I love to see more FNAF fan art! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this sequel! ;)**

**Update 5/16/2015: The second episode has been released for over a month, called "Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Ep 2: The Animatronic's Special" Go check it out!**


	7. Facts Explained

-Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's facts explained and other things-

I created SFNAF because after reading a few FNAF fanfic's of some characters in relationships with each other, so I wrote SFNAF.

I originally planned the second story that the toy animatronics would remain hostile, but changed it a bit after reading more of Emmonsta's Out With The Old FNAF fan art comic.

The animatronics genders are what there are in the games, the males are Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and BB. While the females are Chica, Toy Chica, and Vixen. I know that some people think Foxy is a girl, but in FNAF 2, the Phone Guy refers Foxy as a male. And Vixen (Mangle) is said to be a boy, what makes me think the Mangle isn't a boy is that, Mangles has a female look, and is in the "Ladies Night" Challenge, hinting Mangle is a she. Even though the Phone Guy refers Mangle as a he, this could be a slight mistake Scott could have made.

The killer's original name was indeed Fritz Smith, I then I thought of changing it to Vincent Romero, but decide to change back to Fritz Smith. Then I went back to Vincent Romero.

At first I named the killer Fritz Smith because I believe the theory that he is the killer, how is that Night 7 in FNAF 2 could take place before Jeremy Fitzgerald (the guy you play as on Nights 1-6) worked there. And Fritz was fired that night for tampering the animatronics, on the first day of his job. But then, I left the theory and decided the name on what the fanbase calls the killer, Vincent.

I put Jacket from Hotline Miami as a guest role in the story, sadly this is the only appearance he'll make in this fanfiction series. The reason why is that, I'm a fan of the Hotline Miami saga.

If you seen the movie The Purge, you would know how the home invasion on Day 5 would be.

The Psychos' mask is the women's face mask from The Purge, because I enjoyed and would be perfect for Vincent's men.

There are a few references from Blue Bloods, Battlefield: Hardline, the year 2004, in the story.

SFNAF was my first official fanfiction, the first one I posted was just a sneak peak for the first fanfiction I've been working on, HTTYD: WAA (How to Train Your Daragon: War and Action).

Ever since someone ask what my gender is, it's male.

I have a Twitter account, YouTube channel, and I'm on Xbox Live (Sorry if any of you guys are Playstaion gamers or PC gamers, I'm not against Playstation and PC. I think there amazing too).

Ever since it's hard to find my YouTube channel, look up my old channel "TY99FILMS", the last video I posted on there, in the description will take you to my first video on my new channel.

The torture scene when Goldie shocks me with the Taser is like from the torture scene in Battlefield 4, when you were captured from the Chinese.

Bonnie is my favorite male animatronic and used to be the scariest to me, when the first FNAF game came out, I would be paranoid when it would get dark and feared that Bonnie would jump out at me. So I kind of had the same thing with Scott Cawthon, except for the nightmares. What died the horror factor a bit for me is when I found fan art of the FNAF series.

Vixen or Mangle is my favorite female animatronic, because I love the fan art of her when she's not "mangled". But I still love fan art of her "mangled".

Well, that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed! ;)


End file.
